SUNRISE Season 1 : Reflection
by SunAEBi
Summary: Jimin menyukai hyungdeulnya. Tapi perasaan yang ia miliki harus dimusnahkan karena kekangan jalan takdir yang mengharuskannya menjadi pendamping pengendali api yang sangat kuat. (Park Jimin, Goo Junhoe) iKON BTS
1. Chapter 1

**SEBUAH PERTEMUAN YANG DITUNGGU-TUNGGU**

Jimin berdiri di kamarnya yang megah nan luas ditemani susu coklat yang ada di meja kecil kayu yang terbilang mewah dengan ukiran cantik. Ia memandang keluar jendela dengan baju tidurnya mencari sosok yang ditunggunya 10 detik yang lalu, dan sekarang Jimin mulai senang karena sosok yang ditunggu telah menampakkan ujung cahayanya yang sangat terang. Sinar berwarna orange itu perlahan menampakan setengah sosoknya lalu setelah beberapa saat menjadi berbentuk bulat sempurna yang terpantul di mata Jimin.

Tak lama seorang pria yang ukuran tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Jimin dengan kulit putih pucatnya mengetuk kamar Jimin lalu memasukinya "Jangan terlalu senang melihat Matahari, matamu akan rusak." Jimin yang mendengar suara bergema ditelinganya langsung memalingkan wajah dan tersenyum senang melihat sosok Yonggi. "Aku membawakan baju seragammu, jadi jangan telat masuk sekolah" Yonggi menyimpan baju itu di sisi kiri kasur.

Jimin berjalan mendekati kasur dan duduk tak jauh dari seragamnya yang sedang Yonggi rapihkan. "Yonggi Hyung..." Jimin memberi kode dengan menegangkan tengkuknya mencoba untuk menatap mata Hyung-nya agar segera mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi Hyung-nya sepertinya tidak menghiraukan pergerakan tubuhnya, maka ia pun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai bercerita dengan kepala yang membungkuk "Yonggi Hyung aku terlalu takut mendapatkan kekuatan itu, aku takut akan berdampak terlalu senang dan hidupku berakhir layaknya Icarus." Jimin memalingkan wajahnya ke matahari yang sudah naik beberapa menit yang lalu, "Hyung entah mengapa hobiku melihat matahari tidak pernah bisa kuhilangkan dan mataku tak ingin berpaling darinya, kau tau kan jika terus seperti itu aku akan buta" Jimin membuang nafas kasar.

Yonggi tersenyum mendengar curhatan sang dongsaeng muda yang masih ragu menatap masa depan, ia segera berdiri lalu melangkah mundur dan menyilangkan tangannya untuk menatap sang dongsaeng "Apakah kau tau, melihatmu terus-menerus seperti ini, membuatku semakin lega karena kau akan bertemu dengannya segera."

Jimin yang mendengar perkataan Yonggi segera memalingkan wajah cemberutnya karena tidak terima ia akan dipasangkan dengan seseorang, sementara orang yang paling Jimin sayang tak lain hanyalah Hyungnya dan tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Hyung tercinta. "Apakah kau berbicara tentang pengendali api itu Hyung, sebaiknya kau tidak menceritakannya, lagi pula takdirku dengannya belum pernah terwujud sampai sekarang."

"Ya memang belum terwujud, tapi melihatmu yang terus-menerus bergeming dengan cahaya, mendekatkanmu pada takdir yang mungkin akan segera terwujud cepat atau lambat" Yonggi tersenyum melihat Jimin yang mendengar pernyataannya marah dan segera bangkit dari kasur, mengambil handuk dengan gerakan gesit lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi sambil menggebrak pintu "Dia benar-benar tidak berubah huh, aku mulai khawatir" Yonggi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

000

Dengan tas yang salah satu talinya ditenteng di bahu kanan Jimin, ia memasuki sekolah yang tak kalah besar dengan rumahnya. Memang sedari kecil Jimin telah merasakan kemewahan yang tiada tanding tetapi di balik itu semua Jimin terkadang menyesali karena takdirnya yang tak mungkin dapat diubah.

Seseorang yang Jimin sukai hanyalah Yonggi tetapi ia tidak mungkin dapat memilikinya karena takdirnya sendiri, disaat semua pengendali dapat memilih pasangan hidup, ia terkekang oleh garis keturunan yang terpaut dengan perjodohan. Bisa dikatakan Jimin itu si pengendali air tapi hal itu tidak dapat dibuktikannya karena ia belum mengalami fase dan kekuatan yang dimilikinya belum cukup untuk mengendalikan air. Jimin memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar tetapi kekuatannya memang cukup lama untuk dibangkitkan, itu merupakan sebuah cobaan yang harus di tempuhnya menuju seseorang yang nanti akan mendampinginya sampai akhir hayat.

Garis keturunan seorang Park Jimin mengatakan bahwa dia harus memusnahkan segala kejahatan yang ada dimuka bumi, air adalah media untuk mewujudkan hal tersebut. Jimin hanya satu dari sekian banyak pengendali yang harus memiliki seorang kekasih dari kalangan pengendali api dan sudah dipastikan si pengendali api itu harus punya kemampuan di atas rata-rata, mengendalikan api layaknya seseorang yang mengadopsi peliharaan, tak lupa darahnya yang sangat kental tak dapat terpisahkan oleh api dalam dirinya.

Jimin didampingi Yonggi sebagai partnernya karena kekuatan Yonggi hanya akan ada jika ia berdampingan dengan pengendali air, es hanya dapat terbentuk dengan adanya air bukan.

000

"GOO JUNHOE, BANGUN! Michyeoseo, bagaimana bisa jam segini kau masih tidur di ranjang, mengapa kau mematikan alarm yang telah kupasang?" suara seorang pria dengan wajah imut dan mata yang membulat sempurna sibuk membuka gorden besar yang melebihi tinggi badannya, tetapi yang dilakukannya tidak juga mengusik kenyamanan seseorang yang masih saja bergelut dengan selimut yang secara diam-diam mengambil seragam yang telah dipersiapkan lalu membakarnya hanya dengan hitungan detik menjadi serpihan hitam yang berterbangan.

Disisi lain Song Yunhyeong yang sudah seperempat membuka gorden menangkap bau terbakar dalam hidungnya, untuk memastikan aroma itu benar-benar ada ia sampai mendengus beberapa kali, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia melihat beberapa noda hitam berterbangan. Yunhyeong langsung membalikan badannya untuk melihat darimana noda hitam itu berasal dan yang ia lihat hanya sebuah seragam yang tak lagi di tempatnya dan wujudnya pun sudah gosong sepenuhnya.

"GOO Pabo-ya! Kau akan berangkat sekarang" dengan kekuatan angin topannya Yunhyeong melempar Junhoe dari rumah hingga sampai ke gerbang depan sekolah.

Song Yunhyeong si pengendali angin, dia partner seorang Koo Junhoe karena api hanya dapat berkobar dengan adanya angin, jadi besar atau kecilnya kekuatan yang Junhoe miliki tergantung pada partnernya. Bisa dibilang Goo Junhoe ini beruntung sekali memiliki Song karena kekuatan Song terbilang kuat, maka bisa di pastikan kekuatan api dalam diri Junhoe sangat besar.

Goo Junhoe seorang berdarah dingin yang mempunyai sifat super menyebalkan, keluarganya sangat dikenal oleh banyak kalangan para pengendali karena mereka sangat berjasa dan merupakan tangan kanan raja terdahulu. Namun di jaman modern seperti ini tidak ada lagi kerajaan yang memisahkan antara kehidupan manusia dan para pengendali, karena jika saja ada maka para pengendali akan terekspos luas sehingga manusia yang tidak memiliki tanggung jawab bisa memanfaatkan kekuatan dari para pengendali dengan seenaknya. Oleh karena itu para pengendali hidup nomaden dan tempat tinggalnya pun tersembunyi.

000

Donghyuk yang baru turun dari mobil mengernyit bingung melihat orang aneh yang tak lain adalah temannya dan ketika ia mengetahui itu. Donghyuk langsung pura-pura tidak mengenali Goo dan yang selanjutnya ia lakukan hanyalah berjalan cepat sambil bermonolog layaknya sedang menghafal jawaban ujian. Namun sepertinya tindakannya sia-sia karena Junhoe memanggil namanya dan mengikutinya dari belakang karena langkah Junhoe tertinggal jauh. Dan Donghyuk yang tidak ingin namanya tercemar sesegera mungkin menghentikan langkahnya, lalu dengan raut wajah marah ia membalik badannya dan mengomel, tepat setelah Junhoe terkaget-kaget pada saat langkahnya terhenti "Goo Junhoe, apakah otakmu berjalan sekarang? Ataukah semalam kau terjetuk benda keras sehingga sarafnya berpindah tempat? Kau mempermalukanku dengan pakaian tidurmu, kurasa kau mulai tidak waras" setelah beragumen Donghyuk melanjutkan langkah terbirit-biritnya, dan Goo tersenyum sambil menyetarakan jalannya.

"Hya Donghyuk-ah, hal ini terjadi karena hyung manisku menyuruhku berangkat sekolah disaat aku tidak menginginkannya, apakah kau tau perlakuannya padaku?" Junhoe menatap Donghyuk sambil membesarkan matanya yang sipit agar lebih menyakinkan. Dan Donghyuk yang polos ini harus menghentikan langkahnya untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang Junhoe ceritakan. "Dengan muka menggemaskan dan rengekannya dia menyuruhku untuk pergi kesekolah, dan aku tak bisa menolak karena jika aku tidak berangkat dia akan menciumku lebih lama dari biasanya" yang dikatakan Junhoe ini benar-benar keterlaluan. "ARGGGH" Junhoe meringis kesakitan.

Yunhyeong yang beberapa detik yang lalu sudah berada di belakang mereka berdua langsung menepak kepala Junhoe dengan buku tebal yang di pegangnya "Jangan menghayal terlalu tinggi huh!" ia juga mengangkat dagunya, setelah itu ia melihat keadaan Donghyuk yang mulai meneteskan darah dari hidungnya. Yunhyeong yang melihat hal itu langsung shock "HYA DONGHYUK-AH GWAENCHANA, kurasa kita harus ke UKS" dengan wajah khawatirnya Yunhyeong mengantar Donghyuk yang nampak kebingungan antara benar atau tidak pernyataan dari Junhoe sialan ini. Dan Junhoe, ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi hal tersebut tanpa berbuat apapun. Tak lama Junhoe mulai merasakan kantuk menggerogoti matanya lagi, hal itu membuat tubuhnya berbalik arah dan kakinya bukannya berjalan menuju kelas ia malah menjauhinya.

000

Jimin diantar oleh Hyung-deulnya ke sekolah dengan mobil, lalu ia keluar dari mobil tersebut sambil menutup pintunya agak kasar dan Yonggi hanya tersenyum lucu melihatnya. "Belajar dengan baik huh!" Yonggi menyampaikan nasihatnya sebelum mobilnya melaju kencang. Yonggi yang sudah setengah jalan menuju kantor merasa aneh, ketika melihat cuaca yang berubah signifikan, langit yang sebelumnya biru cerah sekarang semuanya tertutupi oleh awan gelap. Ia mulai merasakan desiran aneh _Mungkinkah ini..._ dengan dahi berkerut yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang berfikir dan tak lama ekspresi itu berubah menjadi keterkejutan luar biasa yang ia rasakan dalam lubuk hatinya _JIMIN!_ jeritnya dalam hati.

Jimin berjalan santai menuju ke kelasnya, di lapangan ia berpapasan dengan orang aneh yang mengenakan baju tidurnya, Jimin memandangnya sekilas dan tatapan mereka bertemu begitu saja. Pada saat satu langkah setelah mereka berpapasan hujan tiba-tiba saja turun dengan sangat deras, sampai-sampai mereka hanya terdiam memaku di tempatnya masing-masing sementara murid yang lain saling kejar mengejar mendapatkan tempat berteduh untuk melindungi diri dari air yang terus turun secara vertikal dari atas kebawah. Saat itu mereka berdua merasa terikat, hal-hal tidak wajar menghantui fikiran mereka.

Bayangan cahaya di mata Jimin terpantul jelas, birunya laut yang Junhoe tangkap pun semakin mendekat dan hampir membuatnya merasa ditenggelamkan dalam air laut asin yang dalam. Untuk kedua kalinya mereka memalingkan wajah satu sama lain untuk memperhatikan lebih jelas siapa gerangan yang berlalu diantara mereka.

Semua para pengendali dari yang tua maupun muda yang sedang beraktivitas tiba-tiba saja menghentikan semua kegiatannya karena mereka merasakan sebuah kehadiran masuk ke dalam ulu hati mereka, perasaan yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan untuk puluhan ribu tahun lamanya akhirnya timbul juga sekarang.

Dengan wajah sumringah Yonggi memperhatikan dari kejauhan, ia memang sempat tidak percaya akan menyaksikan moment langka pertemuan kedua insan yang di takdirkan untuk bersama setelah ia mengatakan unek-unek pada Jimin tadi pagi, rasanya baru sebentar ia menjaga Jimin padahal sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya tapi ia seolah melupakan hal itu begitu saja. _Mereka bertemu_ Yonggi berkata dalam hati kecilnya, sebelumnya ia harus membelokkan mobil itu dengan lihai untuk kembali lagi ke area sekolah Jimin, karena jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai ia bisa sesuka hati menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya, hingga sampailah ia di depan gerbang sekolah, dan disana ia melihat seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya dengan apinya yang membara keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, tapi tak bisa dilihat oleh orang normal.

Semua pengendali merasakan hal yang sama, rasanya di benak mereka yang tertera hanyalah menikmati matahari pagi yang sangat sejuk di pantai, cahaya yang menusuk kulit terasa hangat, sangat nyaman dan tentram. Yonggi merasa sangat senang bisa merasakan indahnya moment seperti ini lagi untuk beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu ketika usianya menginjak umur 5 tahun.

Jimin merasa seluruh tubuhnya melemas, rasanya ia seperti Icarus yang kehilangan sayapnya karena terbakar. Jantung Jimin berdegup kencang, ia sebelumnya tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini, tetesan hujan yang mengenainya seakan terhenti menjadi bintik kaku, sebuah kekuatan muncul begitu saja, hal itu membuat orang yang di belakangnya bertanya-tanya. Tiga detik setelahnya Jimin tak sadarkan diri, jentik-jentik air yang tadinya berhenti di sekitarnya kini berjalan lagi, dan hujan rintik-rintik membasahi tubuh Jimin yang terbaring di tanah.

Yonggi yang melihat Jimin ambruk langsung keluar dari mobil tanpa harus menutup pintunya terlebih dahulu karena ia sangat panik.

Orang-orang mulai berdatangan, pemandangan seperti itu seperti slow motion di mata Junhoe, ia terbengong dan bingung ingin bertindak apa. Mungkin terlalu shock karena perasaan antah berantah yang masuk ke dalam dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

TBC

 **Side Story**

Yonggi berusaha mengangkat tubuh Jimin yang sudah terkotori oleh pasir basah, namun usahanya ini sia-sia. Dari mengangkat Jimin ala pengantin, bridal style, menggendong tubuh Jimin di punggungnya yang sebelumnya di bantu orang-orang sekitar, namun ia tidak kuat untuk mengangkat tubuh bongsor yang lebih berat darinya. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan menggeletakkan Jimin begitu saja di tanah, sementara Junhoe hanya bengong melihat aksi Yonggi yang kocak, tapi ia tak bisa tertawa. Yonggi yang merasa ditatap seseorang langsung berdecih kesal. "Apakah kau tidak ingin membantuku?."

Junhoe yang tak ingin repot langsung meninggalkan kedua orang yang tak dikenalnya dengan tingkah konyol yang mereka tunjukan, sementara Yonggi yang melihat Junhoe melangkah menjauh langsung melebarkan mata. "Hya,ya,ya!"

"Kami bisa bantu" dari banyak orang yang mengerubung salah satunya menjawab pertanyaan Yonggi setelah menunggu aksi yang baru saja Yonggi tunjukan.

"Ah nde,ne" Yonggi tersenyum kikuk sambil mengangguk, ia tidak tau lagi ingin menaruh mukanya dimana, harga dirinya kini hilang. Bodohnya Yonggi yang terpaku akan kisah drama romantis. Semua rencananya gagal total dengan dirinya yang kesusahan dan menyesal telah mengabaikan orang-orang sekitar.

.

.

.

-From SunAeBi-

Update FF genre baru nih, plus pasangan yang agak jarang diminati tapi Ue suka Jun-Jim. Ada 3 Season lagi yang belum kalian baca dan belum Ue selesaikan, jadi mau gimana nih, pending lagi? Mmmh, mungkin Ue harus jalan-jalan cari inspirasi deh. By the way Ue kasih bocoran ni FF, bakal ada 2 kisah.

Jim-Jun sama ...&... (kasih tau ga yah?)

Ya yang pasti menurut Ue, kisah yang kedua lebih mendominasi + feelnya dapet daripada Jim-Jun. Jadi sedih Jim-Jun diabaikan.

Karena jam telah menunjukan pukul 0.34 PM, Ue harus tidur, BYE, semoga kalian yang baca ff malam ini dikasih Sweet Dream sama Tuhan, Amien.


	2. Chapter 2

**TERIKAT**

Jimin telah berada di kamarnya sekarang, ia terbaring lemas di tempat tidurnya. Yonggi menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Jimin yang sedang beristirahat, pertemuan tadi membuat Jimin kelelahan, energinya terkuras habis untuk menetralkan api yang dimiliki seorang pria yang namanya pun tidak ia ketahui, pria yang tidak dikenalnya namun familiar, pria yang tidak pernah ditemuinya namun merasa seperti sudah menjadi kekasih yang paling diidam-idamkannya.

000

Goo Junhoe telah sampai dirumah dengan selamat 5 menit yang lalu, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti mendekati ajal pada saat bertemu dengan orang asing berambut hitam pekat, warna mata pemuda itu yang biru tua, segelap kedalaman air di lautan. Padahal jujur saja, kekuatan Jimin belum sepenuhnya muncul, perubahan mata pun tidak mungkin terjadi, bisa dibilang, itu cuma ilusi Junhoe dan tak seorangpun tak terkecuali para pengendali mengetahui hal itu.

Tenggorokan Junhoe terasa terbakar, seperti tersedak air laut asin yang membuatnya lupa cara bernafas. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk, selimut tebal berada di bawah tubuhnya, namun ia tidak berminat memakainya padahal tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sungguh Junhoe benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Keringat mulai membasahi dahinya yang berkerut menahan rasa sakit. Punggung tangannya berpangku pada kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat sehingga menimbulkan kerutan, pening dikepalanya tak kunjung hilang sejak pertemuan tadi, api dalam dirinya seperti pupus begitu saja, tak ada pematik yang dapat menghidupkannya kembali, kecuali satu orang, Song Yunhyeong tentunya. Jadi mungkin sekarang ia butuh istirahat selama seharian penuh dengan tertidur dan ketika Yunhyeong kembali, keadaannya akan pulih sesegera mungkin.

Tak lama 2 orang namja imut menggebrak pintu kamar Junhoe lalu memasukinya dengan langkah cepat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunhyeong yang bercucuran keringat dan Donghyuk yang kehabisan nafas. "JUNHOE! Kau telah bertemu dengannya, aku tak percaya ini terjadi begitu saja. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana ekspresimu pada saat melihatnya?" Yunhyeong melebarkan matanya selebar mungkin, euforia menyelimuti raganya, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak kesenangan, matanya berbinar dengan mulutnya yang komat-kamit seperti sedang mengucap mantra. Jari telunjuknya yang menekuk ia taruh di bawah bibirnya, matanya mengarah ke atas, pose berfikir pastinya.

"Hyung kurasa kita harus memaksa Junhoe untuk menceritakannya" Donghyuk berkata dengan semangat walaupun di hidungnya masih tertempel kapas untuk menyeka darahnya yang mengucur 10 menit yang lalu. Memang, ketika di UKS setelah Yunhyeong menyumpel kapas ke lubang hidung Donghyuk, Donghyuk tak terurus karena perasaan mereka terlalu sibuk merasakan kedamaian yang menjulur ke seluruh raga dan jiwa, setelahnya mereka lari terbirit-birit menuju rumah Junhoe. Membuat orang sekitar yang melihat tingkah konyol dan aneh mereka memberikan jalan.

Rencana mereka untuk mendesak Junhoe gagal begitu saja ketika ponsel Donghyuk berdering, Yunhyeong melirik ponsel pintar-nya Donghyuk, tertera nama Jinhwan yang memanggil. _Biasanya Jinhwan Hyung tidak pernah menelepon menanyakan kabar atau apapun yang berbau basa basi, yang ia katakan pasti to the point. Mungkin panggilan penting._ pikir Yunhyeong dan Donghyuk melirik satu sama lain sambil membulatkan mata. Yunhyeong menggeser layar ponsel Donghyuk dan mendekatkan telinganya ke arah ponsel yang telah menempel di daun telinga Donghyuk. "Halo Hyung" Donghyuk membuka percakapan sedangkan Yunhyeong berkonsentrasi penuh mendengar suara yang keluar dari beberapa lubang kecil di ponsel Donghyuk, mulut Donghyuk semakin terbuka untuk mencerna perkataan Jinhwan.

" _Donghyuk-ah, ini sangat gawat, kau harus secepatnya membawa Junhoe menemui orang yang telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi kekasih Junhoe."_

"Apa?" Donghyuk berteriak untuk memastikan pernyataan dari Jinhwan, sementara Yunhyeong mendesah kesal karena suaranya tidak jelas, ia tak dapat mengerti maksud dari ekspresi Donghyuk, jadi ia menyuruh Donghyuk untuk memasang mode loud speaker dan sekarang kening mereka berdua berkerut setelah mendengar penuturan yang Jinhwan berikan.

" _Jika tidak keadaannya semakin memburuk dan mungkin kekuatannya akan hilang dalam beberapa tahun, kau tak ingin hal itu terjadi kan, bisa gila dia, sehari tanpa api saja, ia seperti cacing kepanasan."_ Lalu setelahnya mereka berdua sama-sama memperhatikan Junhoe dan benar saja keadaannya sangat buruk, sama seperti apa yang dibayangkan Jinhwan dalam kata-katanya. _"Aku sudah mencari tau dimana keberadaannya, jadi nanti ku kirimkan kepadamu alamatnya dan juga namanya. Aku yakin pasti sekarang Junhoe berada dalam krisis yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya"_ setelah yang di seberang menutup sambungan teleponnya. Donghyuk menerima pesan masuk.

Lalu mereka berdua sama-sama memapah Junhoe yang tidak berdaya untuk menolak, menuju ke mobil yang terpakir di luar. Sesampainya di rumah yang dituju, Yunhyeong menyuruh Donghyuk untuk tetap di mobil dan menjaga Junhoe. Sementara dirinya akan meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada si pemilik rumah agar membiarkan mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam dan mungkin akan bermalam untuk 1-2 bulan terakhir demi mengawasi perkembangan kesehatan Junhoe, juga untuk menyaksikan keserasian Junhoe dengan kekasihnya setelahnya. Mereka pasti tidak akan segan-segan membantu kekasih Junhoe untuk memahami sikap dingin-nya, cuek-nya dan tanpa kasihnya, seorang Goo Junhoe.

000

Yonggi bersantai di ruang tengah, menikmati acara televisinya yang berisi berita utama dalam negeri maupun luar negeri yang bertentangan dengan kesenjangan sosial, dan pada saat iklan muncul ia membuka bukunya yang berpangku pada pahanya yang terbalut celana panjang berwarna hitam. Acara ketenangannya ini terganggu oleh suara bell beruntun yang dipaksa dibunyikan beberapa kali dan memekik telinganya yang hampa. Ia segera melempar bukunya ke meja yang ada di depannya lalu berdiri dan melangkah cepat menuju ke pintu utama serta membukanya kasar. Tak akan lupa untuk memarahi tamunya yang sangat mengganggu harinya dan sisa waktu istirahatnya.

"KAU..." baru saja Yonggi ingin mulai meninggikan suaranya, tapi ketika tamu yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya mencoba sok kenal sok dekat plus memotong kalimatnya, Yonggi tersentak keheranan, matanya bergerak tak karuan.

"Anyeonghaseo, Yunhyeong-i imnida, senang berkenalan dengan anda" Yunhyeong nyerocos tak karuan, ia tak dapat menbendung kepanikannya, maka ia menjabat tangan si pemilik rumah super megah yang pernah ia lihat dan ingin segera menyelesaikan urusannya. Maka yang perlu ia lakukan adalah melakukan gerakan dengan cepat. "Aku mohon padamu bisakah kau mengizinkan kami bertemu dengan Jimin."

000

Kepala Junhoe di tidurkan di paha Donghyuk yang berisi daging padat, Donghyuk melihat dari dalam mobil, Yunhyeong sedang bercakap-cakap meminta persetujuan. Dan selang beberapa menit Donghyuk terkejut ketika sebuah mobil berwarna perak dengan kecepatan tiada tanding, mengerem dengan jarak dekat sehingga terdengar suara decitan dan terpakir tepat di depan mobil yang Donghyuk tumpangi.

Tak butuh waktu lama, seorang yang sangat dekat dan dikenal Yonggi dengan penampilannya yang super duper WOW, aneh, dan nyentrik bercampur jadi satu kesatuan yang utuh, seorang Jung Hoseok. Menghentikan percakapan antara Yonggi dan Yunhyeong yang menatapnya heran karena tanpa izin ia masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Yonggi yang berdecih kesal, karena teman dekatnya ini sangat tak sopan "Ya! Hoseok-a! Berhenti disana."

Tepat di tengah ruang tamu, decitan sepatu kulit Hoseok berhenti melangkah maju, ia malah memutarkan lehernya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang. Mencoba berbicara dengan Yonggi yang tutup mulut dan terdiam di tempatnya berdiri "Cepat temukan kekasihnya Yonggi-a, Jimin sedang dalam masa kritisnya." Nada bicara Hoseok terdengar menyakinkan, seperti biasa ia mengacungkan telunjuknya dan mengerutkan dahinya tanpa senyuman pastinya, sok serius memang.

Yunhyeong langsung melirik ke dalam ruangan dan menyahut kegirangan dengan cengiran khas andalannya "Dia sudah ada disini. Goo Junhoe berada di dalam mobil. Tapi... aku tak tau akan menempatkannya dimana."

Hoseok membalikkan badannya untuk melihat lebih jelas orang yang mengutarakan pendapatnya, ia celingak-celinguk kesana-kemari, dan Yunhyeong dengan senyuman bodohnya melambaikan tangan agar keberadaannya segera diketahui. Hoseok jadi ceria dan menjawab pernyataan seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya dengan semangat dalam tempo cepat "Lantai dua, pintu ke empat dari kanan, jika kau telah menaiki tangga, lihatlah ke belakang dan disanalah kamar Jimin berada. Kau hanya perlu memutari bundaran 180 derajat. Lalu tempatkan Junhoe di ruangan sebelah kirinya. Jangan lupa Ok."

"Arraseo" Yunhyeong menegakkan badannya dan meletakkan kelima jari tangan kanannya di dekat ujung alisnya. Pose hormat untuk melaksanakan perintah seperti pelayan.

 _Sial, baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu, sudah sedekat ini._ Yonggi berkeluh kesah sedangkan Hoseok menampakan wink andalannya plus kedua jari tangannya, jari telunjuk dan jempolnya beracung seperti pistol yang ingin segera di tekan pelatuknya dan di tembakan peluru penuh hati miliknya, sambil berkata "Good Job then." Setelahnya Hoseok berlari cepat menuju ke lantai dua.

Pendapat Yonggi tidak lagi di gubris, dua orang yang sehati telah bersatu, kalau seperti ini jadinya, Yonggi bisa gila tinggal diam di dalam rumah. Tapi jika semua ini demi kebaikan Jimin, mau tidak mau Yonggi harus rela mengalah. Lagian jika Hoseok datang mengunjungi teman terdekatnya berarti situasinya sudah gawat. Namun Yonggi tetaplah, seorang manusia yang butuh alasan, maka dari itu ia akan mencoba menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan yang bermakna dan berarti luas.

KLEK. Sudah kedua kalinya pintu kamar Jimin terbuka dari luar setelah Hoseok memasukinya dengan getir. Pandangan Hoseok sangat serius terhadap Jimin, ia sedang menganalisis sebuah perkara, sarafnya merangsang ke otak untuk mengelmusi sebuah jawaban yang telah difermentasi beratus tahun lamanya, ia berfikir keras dan Yonggi merasa heran dibuatnya. "It's not good Yonggi-a, Jimin seharusnya tidak seperti ini, sudah hampir 1000 tahun, sesuatu yang ganjil seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi. Mengapa Jimin menikmati mimpi buruknya, aku takut kelamnya malam memaksanya untuk terus bermimpi."

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu Hoseok-a?" dengan nada malas Yonggi berkata.

"Kau akan tau, jika kau berada di sisi Jimin sampai saat ini, apakah kau berada di dekatnya sedari tadi?" Hoseok mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan penting yang barusan ia singgung, ia tidak ingin melanjutkan. Ia berdiri tepat di sisi tempat tidur, tepat disebelah Jimin yang yang tengah terbaring.

"Tidak" Yonggi menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Itu permasalahannya then" Hoseok tersenyum ringan, ia menarik selimut Jimin ke lantai, dan Yonggi terkejut dibuatnya. Air bercucuran dari sana, atau mungkin, air yang keluar entah dari mana itu telah merembes ke seluruh penjuru kasur Jimin. Yonggi terkejut bukan kepalang, ia menghampiri Jimin yang tertidur, namun tidak seperti yang Yonggi bayangkan, Jimin sedang mendapatkan nightmare-nya, Jimin lebih terlihat seperti menikmati mimpi indah-nya, yang tidak dapat dibagi ke siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Hoseok segera menggendong tubuh Jimin yang kering "Bisa kau bantu aku menyiapkan kamar disebelah" Yonggi kehabisan akal untuk berfikir jernih, jadi yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menuruti perkataan Hoseok yang terasa ganjal.

Dengan perlahan Hoseok menaruh tubuh Jimin yang terkulai, di atas kasur yang sudah Yonggi bereskan. "Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi Hoseok-a, aku kira..."

"Kurasa kau harus memendam pertanyaan itu Yonggi-a, sampai aku selesai membuat ramuan ajaib" Hoseok langsung mengambil kopernya yang telah dibawakan oleh pelayan pribadinya, lalu membuka koper itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik yang masih terbungkus plastik higenis. "Aku harus membuat formula. Dengan menyatukan darah Jimin dan Junhoe, agar situasi ini bisa secepatnya ditangani."

Walaupun Hoseok terlihat seperti orang bodoh, sebenarnya ia adalah seorang pengendali tanah dengan bakat luar biasa. Ia sangat bersungguh-sungguh pada saat bersekolah kejuruan dokter, prestasi yang dijunjungnya pun sungguh suatu kebanggaan yang tak bisa disembunyikan, bisa dibilang ia adalah otak dari segala jenis obat yang digunakan untuk para pengendali agar bisa menyembuhkan tubuh mereka. Tapi sayang nya, otak cemerlangnya tidak dapat mencerminkan dirinya sesungguhnya, gara-gara kelakuannya yang seperti cacing kepanasan.

000

Hoseok mengambil sampel darah Junhoe, Yonggi mengumpat dalam hati _dasar anak sialan, seharusnya tadi aku lihat siapa itu Goo, dengan begitu aku bisa secepatnya menendangmu keluar dari rumah ini dan..._ "Yonggi-a apakah disini ada ruangan laboratorium? " perkataan Hoseok menyadarkan Yonggi yang sedang merancang sebuah rencana licik. "Kalau tidak salah kau pernah bereksperimen dengan..."

"YA, cepatlah Hoseok" Yonggi jadi ingat kejadian masa lampau akibat dari eksperimennya yang gagal, ia berhasil membuat seluruh tubuhnya berwana hitam pekat dan cuma Hoseok yang tau.

Jimin juga terkena dampaknya, terlihat dari rambutnya yang hitam pekat, padahal sebelumnya rambut Jimin berwarna coklat muda dan ada beberapa rambut Jimin yang sedikit pirang yang membuatnya bersinar. Faktor utama yang menjadi penyebab gagal-nya eksperimen Yonggi, tak lain karena sehelai rambut Yonggi jatuh ke dalam tabung hasil reaksi percobaannya. Pada saat itu Yonggi ingin membuat suatu cairan yang dapat mengubah kulitnya yang putih pucat menjadi coklat eksotis, ia sudah cukup menderita diejek Jimin yang terus menyebutnya tahu putih kenyal yang enak dimakan. Hoseok yang pada saat itu sedang berkunjung karena ada situasi penting, tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Yonggi yang telah berubah warna, dan Jimin kecil yang baru pulang sekolah terlihat kebingungan. Lalu Jimin berlari mendekati Yonggi karena kecewa melihat Tofu terbaik-nya telah berubah menjadi oli berminyak dan yang terjadi setelahnya adalah Jimin tersandung kabel panjang. Yang membuatnya tersungkur ke bawah meja bundar yang hanya memiliki 1 kaki, sehingga botol ramuan itu terjatuh di atas nakas, air ramuan itu mengguyur ke segala arah dan tetesannya jatuh tepat ke kepala Jimin. Butuh setengah abad Hoseok mengembalikan warna kulit Yonggi dengan obat-nya dan karena-nya mereka jadi lupa warna alami rambut Jimin, sehingga sampai saat ini rambut Jimin tak berubah.

By the way, jika saja Yongggi tidak segera memotong perkataan Hoseok, mau taruh dimana muka-nya, ia pasti menahan malu dan tubuhnya semakin kaku. Yonggi terdiam sejenak, ia fokus kepada Hoseok yang menyuntikan racikan obat berwarna merah bening, _Ah anak kurang ajar itu_ terbesit di kepala Yonggi ketika matanya berpaling. "Dia akan sembuh, tapi mungkin butuh pemulihan sampai besok."

"Terima kasih Dokter, aku berhutang banyak padamu karena telah menolong temanku" Yunhyeong membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Dan Hoseok hanya tersenyum naif. Sementara Donghyuk, ia sedang memakan puding mangga lezat dirumahnya setelah 30 menit menemani Yunhyeong mengompres Junhoe dengan kain basah.

000

"Yonggi-a kurasa kau harus membiarkan mereka menempati rumahmu untuk sementara waktu dan mungkin akan ada beberapa orang yang akan bermalam disini untuk membantu Jimin. Orang-orang itu akan mengungsi dan kau membiarkannya karena membutuhkan mereka. Siapkan juga mental Jimin, mungkin nanti kau akan merasakan batinnya berperang hebat" Yonggi berjalan berdampingan dengan Hoseok dan menatap-nya penuh arti.

"Ok Hoseok-a, kau membuatku pusing dengan perkataan abstrakmu, apakah kau ingin aku menebak teka-teki-mu itu?" Hoseok tertawa hambar. Tak ingin berlama-lama, Yonggi langsung menuju ke pertanyaan inti "Tentang Jimin?"

Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya di lorong panjang yang gelap dan sedang dilaluinya bersama Yonggi, lalu menatap manik kecoklatan yang memandangnya seolah-olah tidak membiarkannya untuk pergi menjauh.

TBC

.

.

.

-From SunAEBi-

Setelah debat pikiran dengan perasaan, Ue akhirnya bisa meluncurkan Chap2. Maaf LovMin belum bisa dilanjut karena belum dapet feel.

Diharapkan para readers comment, supaya Ue bisa netralisir ni fanfic.

Makasih yang udah nge-like, walaupun belum ada readers yang nyentang menjadi fav story. Ue akan tegar then dan tetap merilis chap selanjutnya.

Ue ngerasa salut sama para author yang bisa nyelesaian fanfic buatannya, harapan Ue sih bisa kayak gitu, tapi belum ke sampaian, doa-in aja deh myread, LovMin bisa segera ditamatkan, supaya hati Ue bisa plong, ga ada beban mikirin kapan nih fanfic berakhir.


	3. Chapter 3

**CINTA TERLARANG**

Kesunyian menyelimuti keduanya, Hoseok enggan berbicara, manik kecoklatan Yoongi membuatnya kehilangan akal, Hoseok benar-benar merindukan Yoongi, sudah hampir 10 tahun mereka terpisahkan, dan sekarang jarak wajah mereka cuman sejengkal "Hoseok-a berhentilah mencuri kesempatan!" Yoongi sengit sambil memalingkan wajah menghindari, Hoseok hanya tersenyum menimpali.

"Jimin-neun..." Hoseok menjeda perkataannya yang membuat Yonggi bisu, karena jika Hoseok sudah menghela nafas berat itu berarti ribuan perkara buruk akan datang menghujam "mengalami masa yang amat-teramat sulit, aku bahkan tak bisa memprediksi apakah Jimin dapat melaluinya. Peluh dalam dirinya tidak mungkin dapat dipikul sendiri, oleh karena itu ia butuh seseorang seperti Junhoe, memang perasaan cinta tidak mungkin muncul secara mendadak pada saat pertama kali bertemu, Jimin tipikal orang yang butuh proses. Poin plus nya Junhoe dapat membantunya melewati segala rintangan dalam takdir kejam yang mencekat, walaupun sebenarnya fikirannya belum dewasa, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ia akan mengerti" Hoseok berbalik dan berlalu pergi setelahnya, langkahnya terhenti ketika guratan masa kecilnya dengan Yoongi terlintas di angan "Um.. Yoongi-a" Yonggi masih setia pada posisi awal "Memilikimu, sepertinya aku harus melupakan kenangan itu"

"Hoseok-a" Hoseok langsung memutar tubuhnya ke belakang saat Yoongi memanggil dan pelukan hangat untuk satu menit lamanya terjadi "Gomapda"

Hoseok terkejut bukan kepalang, setelah Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya, Hoseok mengadu sambil berteriak "Aku menginap!"

"HAH..." Yoongi tak berkedip.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Keunde apakah matamu kelilipan?" Hoseok mulai curiga ia terus menelisik mata Yoongi yang membuka sempurna.

000

Jimin tersadar 10 menit yang lalu, ia melamun di atas kasur yang ditidurinya, matanya berair menatap langit-langit kamar, mengingat 5 menit yang lalu mencuri pembicaraan Hoseok dan Yonggi dengan mengumpat di balik dinding. _"Memilikimu... sepertinya aku harus melupakan kenangan itu"_ suara Hoseok sedikit parau, terdengar dalam gendang telinga Jimin yang terus bergema di sepanjang ingatannya. Cintanya hanyalah sebutir debu yang tak terlihat bahkan tak tersentuh ataupun dapat dirasakan, terlalu kecil jika dibandingkan dengan hati Hoseok yang telah berjuang sampai saat ini, mungkin sudah sebesar kelopak bunga yang indah di musim semi, tumbuh mekar setiap angin berhembus dan gugur bersamaan disaat semua orang merasakan kebahagiaan.

Hidup Hoseok dipenuhi oleh lika-liku tebing terjal, bagaikan pasir pantai yang terus dihempas ombak, tenggelam bersama batu karang yang tumbuh di lautan. Rasa sayang Hoseok tak tersampaikan dan kasih sayang Yonggi terbalaskan dengan hadirnya Jimin, _Tidak lebih tepatnya pelampiasannya. Apakah aku hanyalah beban? Mengapa? Takdir kejam ini menghukumku, merebut Yonggi dari Hoseok akan memudarkan perasaan itu bukan, aku tidak mungkin salah mengenai hal ini. Atau cara itu malah menumbuhkan benih-benih kemurkaan diantara mereka sehingga tumbuh menjadi pohon raksasa. Mereka ingin aku bersama si pengendali api itu layaknya sampah tak berguna, lalu membakarku dan melenyapkanku selamanya adalah tujuan mereka sedari dulu. Baiklah aku relakan tubuhku jika itu keinginan mereka untuk bersama, tapi sebelum itu, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu._ Jimin menyeka air matanya, ia tentunya tak menyerah, fikirannnya bulat untuk mendapatkan Yoongi seutuhnya, ia membuka kenop pintu keemasan dan menatap ke depan, tak berkutat pada seseorang yang sedang berjalan maju bersamaan dengannya dan berteriak untuk memperingatinya agar berhenti melangkah.

000

5 menit yang lalu Yunhyeong tak sengaja ketiduran karena ia lelah dan ia tak menyangka kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuannya, sungguh mengurus Junhoe yang kekanak-kanakan itu, merepotkan.

Junhoe menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia terbangun 10 menit yang lalu, namun masih bermalas-malasan sampai-sampai tak menyadari keberadaannya dimana. Ia terduduk di kasur yang sudah terbakar hangus, bahkan tembok-tembok ruangannya menghitam "Hya Koo Junhoe KAU AKAN KUBUNUH" suara Yunhyeong mengintrupsi setelah mengancam dengan death glare miliknya, KLOP, pintu kamar tertutup "Eh?" Junhoe keluar kamar tak memperdulikan.

Ketika kaki Junhoe berbelok ke kiri ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu lagi, ia ingin berjalan menuruni tangga, Junhoe mengikutinya diam-diam "AWAS!" dan berakhir dengan memeluk pemuda itu ketika matanya menangkap seutas tali yang diikatkan di kedua tiang tangga.

Jimin tersentak, matanya membulat sempurna ketika tubuhnya ingin jatuh mengenai permukaan keras lantai rumahnya, matanya terpejam, menandakan bahwa ia harus menerima rasa sakit yang nantinya bakal timbul di tubuhnya. Mereka berdua berguling untuk waktu yang cukup lama, ketika mata Jimin terbuka ia terlonjak kaget, tubuhnya menindih Junhoe yang sedang menahan sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Mata Junhoe yang terpejam erat menimbulkan kerutan dikulit tipis matanya. Jimin kelimpungan harus berbuat apa, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menjauhi tubuh Junhoe dan membiarkan orang itu terbangun sendiri. "Kau tak apa?"

000

"Hya Go Junhoe, EH?" Yunhyeong langsung berbalik ke kamar setelah mengetahui Junhoe terkena jebakkan tikus miliknya yang di pasang untuk Donghyuk agar tidak pulang tapi percuma saja, Donghyuk telah menyadari rencana liciknya, keringat membasahi dahinya yang berkerut dan terjatuh di depan matanya yang terpejam. _SONG BODOH_ sindirnya kepada diri sendiri.

000

"Ah..." Junhoe mencoba mendudukan diri walaupun tubuhnya terasa remuk akibat melindungi Jimin dari goncangan. Dan pada saat itulah darah keluar dari hidung Junhoe. Jimin membesarkan bola matanya dan beralih mendekati Junhoe, ia segera menyeka darah Junhoe dengan lengan bajunya yang panjang. "Huh?"

"Kau mimisan" jawab Jimin singkat.

"Baru saja ketemu, kalian sudah seakrab ini" sergap Hoseok yang sedari tadi berbincang dengan Yoongi kini berhenti. Hoseok kembali ke ruangan karena ada barangnya yang tertinggal.

"Ini pertemuan kedua kami Hoseok-a" jawab Jimin sarkastik tanpa tatakrama padahal usianya berbeda.

BUGH "keterlaluan" Yoongi memberikan bogem mentah pada pucuk kepala Jimin yang kini berdenyut. "sia-sia aku mendampingimu dan mengajarimu untuk bersikap sopan sampai saat ini"

"Ah, jadi Hyung menyesal dan baru mengakuinya sekarang" dengan nada menantang Jimin berkata dan berdiri dari jongkoknya.

"JIMIN, JIKA KAU MASIH SEPERTI INI AKU TAK SEGAN-SEGAN..." Yoongi melotot, matanya memerah, saraf di sekitar matanya mulai terlihat.

"Yoongi-a, sudahlah" Hoseok mencoba melerai pertengkaran "Jimin hentikan" Hoseok meraih tangan keduanya dan menjauhi keduanya dari posisi semula. Jimin menepis tangan Hoseok dan hal itu menyulut kemarahan Yonggi yang di luar batas kesabaran PLAK, sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Jimin. Telapak tangan Yoongi memerah.

Junhoe bangkit dari duduk dan langsung bertindak menjauhi Jimin dari jangkauan Yoongi "Aku akan mengurusnya" ia mencengkram tangan Jimin erat agar tidak terlepas. Untuk beberapa saat Yonggi berdiri tegap namun setelahnya ia pingsan dan untungnya berhasil ditangkap oleh perpotongan lengan Hoseok.

000

Air di pelupuk mata Jimin mengalir deras, Junhoe jadi tidak tega melihat wajah Jimin yang bersembunyi di lututnya yang menekuk, karena disini sepi mereka dapat menempati tempat duduk kosong, mereka sekarang berada di kereta jalan-jalan yang nantinya bakal balik lagi ke tempat awal. Junhoe merasa lelah setelah membawa Jimin yang berontak di bahu kanannya, Junhoe menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca lalu tertidur selama perjalan berlangsung.

Kereta sudah selesai berkeliling. Junhoe yang menyadari kereta berhenti langsung berdiri dan menatap Jimin yang masih betah berlindung di balik kedua tangannya yang melipat, mencoba menyembunyikan tangisannya yang pecah. "Ayo" Junhoe mengambil tangan Jimin dan ditarik kembali oleh sang pemilik sambil menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa ia tidak mau pulang, "Hyung-mu pasti memaafkanmu, aku tau itu. Kajja" Junhoe mulai menarik-narik baju Jimin, tapi gelengan tegas dari Jimin membuatnya harus berfikir keras "Baiklah, jika kau masih ingin seperti ini akan aku tinggal. Atau kau mau merengut di belakang punggungku dan pulang" Junhoe menaikkan alisnya, "Kajja" Junhoe menarik lengan Jimin dan menaruhnya di pundaknya, Jimin langsung merapatkan tangannya yang satu lagi, di leher Junhoe, seperti koala yang menempel pada induknya, Junhoe jadi gemas.

Junhoe berjalan melalui rel kereta, jembatan, dan taman bunga. Di perjalanan ia melihat bunga chicory, merasa tertarik ia memetiknya satu, menelintirnya agar bertaut dan merenggangkan jari-jari Jimin lalu menaruh tangkai bunga di sela-selanya.

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya dan terkejut "Mh?" suaranya teredam.

"Ah, kurasa aku harus memakaikan cincin di jari manismu, untuk sementara pakai bunga dulu, aku akan ganti nanti, bukankah kita sudah ditakdirkan bersama, maka kita harus menikah segera. Dan yang kau genggam itu bunga lonceng berilah berkat kepada orang terkasihmu, dengan begitu ia akan menyusul kebahagian kita" Pipi Jimin merona, seperti jambu biji masak, sungguh manis dan kesat disaat bersamaan.

000

"Turunkan aku disini" lirih Jimin, Junhoe langsung bertindak tanpa pamrih dan menurunkan Jimin perlahan. Sekarang mereka berhadapan dengan Jimin yang menunduk "kurasa ini tak bisa dibiarkan lama-lama, aku harus segera minta maaf."

Junhoe menyentuh dagu Jimin dan mengangkatnya ke atas "Jika kau menunduk, percuma saja, katakanlah dengan penuh keyakinan agar ia memaafkanmu, itu adalah jaminan keberhasilan." Jimin tak berkedip, bola matanya membulat sempurna. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu" Junhoe melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Jimin yang terbengong.

000

Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan ,TOK menghembuskan nafas lelah, _mengapa hari tenangku selalu terganggu_ Yonggi langsung beranjak meninggalkan pulau kapuk. KLEK

"Hyung, nan..." belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya kini merasa panas layaknya orang yang terbakar dalam kobaran api yang menyala-nyala. Ia sontak menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai, namun ia tetap menahan tubuhnya untuk bertahan dalam posisi jongkok.

"Eh, Wae geureyo?" yang diajak bicara sontak terkejut langsung menyetarakan tinggi tubuhnya "Gwaenchanha?" saat itu Yonggi yang meraih tangan Jimin untuk mengecek namun baru satu detik ia menyentuhnya ia hanya bisa bergidik kepanasan, tangannya kini terus mengibas-ngibas agar rasa sakitnya hilang. "Mengapa kau panas sekali" Yonggi segera menggunakan kekuatan esnya untuk mendinginkan tubuh Jimin dengan membuat bongkahan es dan sapu tangan es yang kini dikenakannya. Ia mengambil tangan Jimin dan menaruh bongkahan es itu di atas telapak tangan kanannya yang terbuka, Jimin hanya bisa tertunduk dan terdiam untuk menahan panas yang dideritanya, tak sempat menaruh bongkahan es, sapu tangan es Yonggi lebih dulu meleleh, al hasil Yonggi segera melepas tangan yang ia raih. Tentu ia tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia takkan berhenti sampai disitu saja sementara dongsaengnya kini tersiksa, ia akan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk memulihkannya. Tetapi semua usaha yang dilakukannya tak kunjung-kunjung berhasil, yang ada tangannya sedikit melepuh karena panas. Yonggi keheranan dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Jimin merasa kesakitan seperti ini.

"Geumanhe hyung, kau terluka" Jimin bisa mendengar desahan kesakitan Yonggi, Yonggi mulai kesal, ia tak bisa menggunakan cara halus lagi. Maka ia harus mencoba cara kasar untuk mengatasi hal ini "Bertahanlah." Yonggi mundur lima langkah lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, ia mengeluarkan perlahan kekuatannya dan es mulai menjulur di lantai hingga menutupi semua tubuh Jimin sehingga membentuk bongkahas es, seperti selimut yang menempel di tubuh Jimin.

Yonggi sekarang melihatnya dari kejauhan, menunggu reaksi yang akan ia saksikan segera, tentu senyumnya merekah karena pasti hal ini akan berhasil. Tapi setelah melihat reaksi yang tengah berlangsung Yonggi hanya bisa setengah menganga melihat es yang dibuatnya meleleh dengan sempurna tepat di sekitar tubuh Jimin. Yonggi segera berlari menuju ruangan tempat Junhoe berada.

Junhoe yang baru datang melebarkan matanya ketika ia menangkap sosok Jimin yang sudah terbaring di lantai. Yonggi pun terkejut karena semua bongkahan es yang dibuatnya sudah mencair.

000

"Aku tidak merasa panas membawanya kesini" Junhoe menatap lekat Yonggi

Yonggi menatap malas Junhoe _Mengapa anak ini bodoh sekali_ terlintas dalam benaknya "Itu karena you're fire"

"Aku akan mengeceknya" Yunhyeong meletakkan salah satu jarinya dan satu detik ia menyentuh telapak tangan Jimin yang terbuka, "Panas sekali!" dengan cepat ia menolak. Yunhyeong dan Junhoe mengerutkan dahinya, mereka sangat bingung mengapa situasi seperti ini terjadi, mereka berdua memandang aneh Jimin yang terbaring lemah di ranjang, Yonggi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mereka berdua karena Junhoe yang tidak percaya akan perkataan Yonggi sekarang berbalik ketika melihat Yunhyeong yang menggosokkan tangannya yang kepanasan agar rasa sakitnya mereda.

Junhoe memalingkan wajah dan langsung menatap Yonggi bertanya-tanya "Bukankah ia sudah mengalami fase menjadi pengendali air."

"Ya, bisa dibilang ia sudah menguasai air" Yonngi menjawab santai, padahal sebenarnya ia sangat ketakutan akan kondisi Jimin.

"Lalu yang terjadi padanya, bagaimana bisa ia sepanas api? Apakah ia gagal menaklukan air dan takdir akhirnya memilih dia untuk mengalami fase menjadi pengendali api?" Yunhyeong angkat bicara karena otaknya tak bisa berfikir lebih jauh lagi.

"Tapi yang pasti Jimin sudah ditakdirkan menjadi pengendali air, takdir itu sudah melekat pada dirinya, dibuktikannya semenjak ia kecil dan berjalan mengikuti alurnya hingga kini, tentang situasi yang terjadi saat ini aku juga tak tau, yang kutau tak ada yang bisa mengubah takdir." Ok Yonggi harus menjawabnya malas karena perkataannya terlalu panjang.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini" Junhoe membuka percakapan lagi karena kekhawatirannya tak kunjung mereda.

"Yang pasti aku tak bisa membiarkan Jimin seperti ini untuk waktu yang lama, akan kupastikan sore ini Seokjin si pengendali tanah akan kemari." Yonggi berbicara dengan penuh keyakinan.

 **TBC**

...

-From SunAeBi-

Ottae? Puaskah, pasti belum, udah tau jawabannya masih nanya Gwaenchana...

Reader jangan ragu-ragu asking ya, Ue bakal giving the answer kok, klo bingung tentang gimana ni season bakal lanjut sampe berapa, atau apaan kek... terserah.

Ni ff ngapdatenya lama ya, biasa kehilangan inspirasi dan feel. Setelah BTS ngeluarin BST japannya, Ue semangat nulis lagi, eoh jadi ngandalin lagu.

ARGH hari-hari ini Ue dah kaya burung owl, malem begadang, siang molor kaya kebo, kebiasaan buruk jangan ditiru. Setelah menyadari ff Sunrise dah Ue fermentasi selama 1 bulan akhirnya SistemKebutSemalam Ue kerahkan, semaleman suntuk, sampe kantung mata makin betem. (i^i) Tak apalah yang penting my reader ga penasaran.

See ya next month.


	4. Chapter 4

**MENGGANGGU**

 **Flashback**

"Hya, apa kau seserius itu dalam menghadapi Jimin?" Hoseok langsung memulai pembicaraan setelah Yoongi bangun.

Yoongi menarik selimut yang ada di tubuhnya ke lehernya lalu berbalik arah untuk menghindari pandangan bertanya-tanya Hoseok. "Hentikan wajah dungu itu, aku tidak tahan melihatnya?"

"Yoongi-a kau tau kan aku mencintai siapa? Aku harap kau tidak salah bertindak, tadi itu..." Hoseok berkedip bingung

"Ne, tentu saja aku tau, kau terlalu mencintai dirimu sendiri. Tenanglah itu hanyalah sekedar simpati belaka dan tentang Jimin, aku rasa ia salah kaprah dengan sikap kita" Yoongi langsung membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk selonjoran.

"Sudah kukira, pantas saja sikapnya akhir-akhir ini seperti wanita pms yang sukanya marah-marah" Hoseok memelankan suaranya di akhir, seperti berbisik.

"Hoseok-a kapan kau pulang? Aku ingin tidur" Yoongi memelas.

"Nde, araji, araji. Aku akan segera keluar" Hoseok menyudahi dengan nada mencemooh.

 **End**

Yoongi mengirimkan angin dingin untuk Seokjin sebagai alarm darurat, hanya butuh 30 menit menunggu, Seokjin telah hadir dikediaman Jimin.

Perlu diketahui bahwa pengendali tanah adalah dokter dari segala pengendali karena mereka bisa menetralkan tubuhnya jika terlalu panas ataupun yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepada seorang pengendali tanah adalah berkah terbesar karena mereka tidak mengalami fase yang menyakitkan, melainkan hal yang menyenangkan selalu mengikuti dimanapun mereka berada.

Seok segera memeriksa keadaan Jimin, tangannya kini meraih telapak tangan Jimin, awalnya Seok merasa kepanasan tapi ia menahannya dan rasa panas itu lama-kelamaan menghilang. Junhoe terkejut melihat hal itu karena ia tak pernah melihat hal seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya" Yoongi bertanya setelah dokter Seok mengecek denyut nadi dalam tangan Jimin.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira dia akan sepanas ini, aku kira yang dialaminya sebuah gejala biasa." dokter Seok memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Yoongi yang mulai bingung terlihat dari caranya menaruh jari-jari tangan kanannya di dagu "apa yang dilakukan Jimin sebelum hal ini terjadi?"

"Dia mengalami fase dan Hoseok menyuntik Jimin dan Junhoe dengan campuran darah mereka. Apakah itu efek dari...?" Jin menggeleng.

"Junhoe juga akan terkena dampaknya jika kau mengira itu perkaranya" Yoongi manggut-manggut.

Yoongi memutar otaknya lagi "Jimin mencoba mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku sebelum hal ini terjadi" Yonggi yang awalnya pandangannya ke bawah kini menatap lekat ke mata dokter Seok "dia bilang, Hyung nan... lalu tiba-tiba saja gejala kejang-kejang membuatnya menahan derita"

Dokter Seok yang memandangi Yoongi sekarang mengerti dan paham betul apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jimin. Tapi ia enggan mengungkapkannya pada Yoongi karena yang ingin Jimin katakan adalah sesuatu yang sangat pribadi, dan yang pasti Seok tau bahwa Jimin tak ingin seorang pun tau tentang itu ataupun mengatakan hal itu. "Yoongi bisakah kau mendatangkan Hanbin si pengendali air kemari, aku membutuhkan dia untuk membantuku menyebuhkan Jimin" pinta Seok mantap.

Yoongi tak pandang bulu lagi, ia segera menjalankan perintah Seok. Yonggi melangkah cepat menuju ke luar rumah. Yunhyeong yang berada di halaman luas melihat Yonggi yang terburu-buru dalam berjalan membuatnya penasaran dan segera menghampirinya. Yunhyeong berhenti tepat di depan Yonggi "Apakah Jimin sudah sembuh?."

Yoongi menjawab cepat pertanyaan Yunhyeong agar ia bisa sesegera mungkin menemui Hanbin "Belum" lalu menghindarinya dengan berjalan terburu-buru ke arah samping kanan.

Yunhyeong yang tambah bingung mendengar ucapan Yonggi segera menghentikan pergerakkan Yonggi "maksudmu? Bukankah kau mendatangkan dokter Seok karena dialah yang terbaik dibidangnya?"

Yonggi menatap kesal Yunhyeong "Bisakah kau hentikan aksi bertanyamu, semakin banyak kau bertanya, semakin lama aku mencari dimana keberadaan Hanbin untuk membantu Seok menyembuhkan Jimin."

Yunhyeong mengerjap bingung "Apakah penyakit Jimin separah itu?" Yonggi yang melihat raut wajah bodoh Yunhyeong hanya tersenyum lelah sambil mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar setelah itu Yonggi mendorong tubuh Yunhyeong agar menyingkir dari hadapannya tapi yang dilakukan Yonggi gagal oleh rasa penasaran Yunhyeong, karena ia berhenti di depan Yonggi lagi "Mengapa kau tidak menjawabku?" Tanpa alih-alih Yonggi menatap lekat Yunhyeong yang tanpa sadar telah Yonggi seka kakinya dengan esnya, setelah dirasa cukup untuk membuat Yunhyeong terperangkap dalam tatapannya yang menjebak ia segera berjalan pergi.

"Hya tungggu!" benar saja Yunhyeong tersentak kaget melihat es yang sudah membeku di kedua kakinya, sementara Yonggi sudah menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri, alih-alih dalam kepanikan Yunhyeong berteriak agar di lepaskan, tapi hal itu tidak Yonggi hiraukan, maka Yunhyeong segera mengeluarkan dalil yang membuat Yonggi mengerem langkah cepatnya "Aku tau dimana Hanbin si pengendali air bersama partnernya Donghyuk si pengendali es berada." Pernyataan yang Yunhyeong utarakan cukup untuk membuat Yonggi percaya padanya karena Yunhyeong yang menyebut si pengedali air bersama partnernya telah membuktikan bahwa ia mengenal orang yang bernama Hanbin itu. Yonggi segera mematahkan sihir es-nya dan Yunhyeong berjalan cepat mencoba untuk menyusul Yonggi menuju ke mobil.

Di kamar, Junhoe tampak tenang melihat ke luar jendela, disana terpapar padang rumput yang luas tak lupa Yunhyeong dan Yonggi yang sedang menutup pintu mobil terlihat dari kejauhan.

Disamping itu seorang tengah membuka pintu kamar Junhoe.

Ya, Seokjin tidak datang sendirian ia dikintil oleh Taehyung yang mengendap-endap karena penasaran, setelah tidak diperbolehkan ikut, misinya saat ini adalah tidak terlihat oleh orang lain kecuali Seokjin, ia hanya mau mengagetkan hyung saja yang dengan teganya meninggalkan dia, dan jadilah dia yang keleyengan membuka satu persatu dari 50 pintu yang menjadi aksen rumah Jimin.

Taehyung melihat seseorang di dalam ruangan yang belum di kenalnya, ia mengurungkan niat untuk masuk kedalamnya dan ingin menutupnya kembali. Tetapi kehendak itu berangsur hilang ketika ia merasakan aura orang asing yang menurutnya adalah seorang pengendali api yang tak lain seseorang yang di ceritakan Seokjin.

Taehyung mendapatkan informasi banyak tentang orang ini, walaupun ia belum mengenalnya tetapi ia tau bahwa si pengendali api itu telah menyelamatkan Jimin dari keterpurukannya menghadapi fase, insting mungkin, maka si Tae perlahan membuka pintunya kembali, lalu dengan langkah perlahan ia mendekati orang yang didepannya dan menyapanya dengan hangat, tak lupa senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Annyeong" Taehyung membungkuk hormat lalu melambaikan tangannya senang "nice to meet you. Tae imnida"

Junhoe terkesima, ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. "Aku Junhoe" Junhoe mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut kedatangan Tae secara formal, tak lupa iming-iming so cool dengan tameng wajah tampannya yang terkesan cuek, dingin tapi hatinya hangat. (Tsundere)

000

Yoongi dan Yunhyeong telah bertatap muka dengan Hanbin dan Donghyuk dengan tubuh gemulainya menyediakan kudapan ringan untuk tamu tak diundang yang datang secara tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Terima kasih" Yoongi menunduk sebentar, lalu senyuman Donghyuk tercipta yang membuat si Yoongi terpukau 'Manis' dan dibalas deheman oleh Yunhyeong. Yoongi Berterus terang kepada Hanbin tentang situasi rumit yang melandanya "Naneun Yoongi, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu..." Yunhyeong memotong perkataan Yoongi tanpa aba-aba.

"Hanbin-hyung, Junhoe telah menemui pujaan hatinya yang tertulis di buku sejarah tebal itu, kau tau kan? Seorang pengendali air yang dapat menaklukan..." tanda pagar telah ada di jidat sebelah kanan Yunhyeong.

'Sial' batin Yoongi "Ah, keurae..." Yoongi tak mau kalah.

"Ia sedang megalami kesulitan sekarang, kau mau membantu kan?" tanya Yunhyeong yang membalap inti pembicaraan.

"Jimin-ssi" Donghyuk nimbrung "Aku tau dia pasti kesulitan mengontrol perasaan yang telah dipendamnya"

Yoongi membelalakan matanya "Kau?"

"Kau membaca cepat profil dengan mata orang lain lagi, tidak baik Donghyuk-a" Hanbin membuang nafas lelah, telah ia peringatkan berkali-kali agar tidak menyampaikan pikirannya tapi Donghyuk masih saja menguliti kemampuan luar biasanya.

Rememo, sebutan hadiah spesial dari Tuhan untuk beberapa pengendali, menelisik keresahan seseorang dengan mata rubahnya, tanpa disadari Yoongi telah terhipnotis.

Seokjin menggendong Jimin ke hamparan halaman rumah setelah Hanbin tiba dalam keadaan pucat, angin topan Yunhyeong merupakan faktor penyebab yang membuat Hanbin mabok darat ketika sampai dihalaman 'apakah aku benar-benar dibutuhkan dalam waktu singkat' fikirnya setelah menenangkan diri dengan meminum segelas air mineral dan pil obat yang disuguhi oleh Seokjin.

"Kau hanya harus menenggelamkan badannya satu jam penuh" tihtah Seokjin pada Hanbin yang berjalan berdampingan dan tak dapat dilanggar sama sekali.

"Mengapa tidak dalam...(Ember)" Hanbin berkata datar tapi dicegat dalam membuat lelucon oleh Seokjin yang sudah tau sifat kekanakannya.

"Dia akan menghancurkan rumah" Hanbin hanya dapat dapat menurunkan bibirnya berbentuk U terbalik, tanda mengerti.

Yunhyeong melayangkan Jimin dan air yang telah dikeluarkan Hanbin diudara, Hanbin menyambar beberapa titik di tubuh Jimin sebagai media penyembuhan dan tubuh Jimin menggeliat, menyerang dengan cipratan air tajam yang diarahkan pada beberapa orang yang ada di sana "Awas!" Donghyuk hampir terkena senjata buatan Jimin yang ampuh membuat tulang rentan terhadap halauan dan baru pulih selama 3 hari namun langsung ditubruk Yunhyeong yang gesit "Dong-dong hati-hati" Yunhyeong ikut andil dalam urusan keselamatan sahabat karibnya. Yoongi dan Seokjin mengunci pergerakan Jimin dengan segala kekuatan yang ada, tak lupa menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi dari Jimin.

'1 jam terasa seharian kerja paksa' pikir semua, sungguh tadi itu belum seberapa tapi cukup untuk membuat semuanya merasa setengah nyawa mereka terbang ke persinggahan alam baka. Seperti burung merak yang cantik, Jimin ternyata garang juga jika seseorang mencoba menghalaunya, peraduan adalah titik lemah seorang Park Jimin, strategi jitunya kekuatan terpendam yang terkadang mematikan.

Jimin sudah pulih, Junhoe angkat tangan atas urusan ini karena ia asik menggoda Tae yang selalu saja melukis senyum cantik, dasar playboy kelas kakap. Ketika sedikit celah dalam ruangan yang ditempati Junhoe tertangkap ekor mata Jimin, Jimin mengerem kakinya yang hendak menuju ke dapur dan menguping percakapan dua orang yang berada tepat di sebelah jendela. Mata Jimin berubah menjadi sebiru laut dan bisa dipastikan kepalan tangannya yang renggang menjadi sekuat baja.

Tae adalah seorang pengendali api yang sangat handal, kekuatan yang dimilikinya lebih dari semua pengendali api, jadi bisa dipastikan Tae adalah seorang pengendali api terkuat yang ada di bumi dan takkan ada yang bisa menandinginya. Oleh karena itu Tae dipisahkan dengan Jimin sedari kecil, ibu dan ayahnya takut jika keberadaan Tae hanya akan melukai Jimin, tak lupa ketika kecil Tae tak bisa mengendalikannya. Walaupun Tae pernah tinggal selama 5 tahun bersama Jimin, keputusan kedua orang tuanya untuk memisahkan Tae dan Jimin bulat ketika suatu kejadian mengerikan pada saat mereka berdua sedang bermain.

Jimin membuang nafas kasar ketika mengingat kenangan buruknya bersama Tae. Ia berada di loteng sekarang dan terus menerus merapal kata tenang karena jarum-jarum air dalam dirinya menusuk gemuruh dalam dadanya.

 _Tae menggunakan labirin api untuk memaminkan permainan kucing dan tikus tanpa diketahui oleh adiknya, Tae bertugas menjadi si tikus yang berada di dalam kurungan labirin api dan Jimin menjadi kucing yang berada di luar lingkaran yang telah dibuat Tae. Ketika itu tanpa Tae ketahui bahwa sesuatu yang dibuatnya itu membahayakan Jimin, Jimin tak sengaja tersandung saat mengejar Tae yang ingin masuk ke dalam garis lingkaran, ia terjatuh dan setengah tubuh Jimin masuk kedalam labirin._

" _AAKHH" teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Jimin memekik telinga Tae, hal itu membuatnya terkejut dan heran mengapa Jimin bisa seperti itu sementara ia tidak, apakah ada yang salah dengan Jimin padahal ia hanya terjatuh dan Tae menganggap permasalah itu remeh "Ayolah Jimin kau bukan anak ingusan bukan, cepatlah bangun, kau akan menghabiskan waktu bermainmu." Tae berlari-lari kembali mencoba untuk memancing Jimin agar segera menangkapnya, tapi Jimin hanya terbaring dan mengerang kesakitan, beberapa kali ia berteriak kembali. Tae baru menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi dalam diri Jimin dan Tae segera mengahampiri Jimin, ia menaruh kepala Jimin di perpotongan lengannya. "Jimin-a gwanchanna?" dengan nafas yang sedikit tersenggal-senggal Tae bertanya karena ia sangat ketakutan dengan keadaan Jimin, tangan Jimin mengepal kuat dan Tae akhirnya sadar adiknya ini sedang menahan rasa sakit yang amat-teramat._

 _Memang kekuatan Tae ini sedikit aneh karena kekuatan ini muncul sejak Tae lahir, Tae tidak mengalami fase, api dalam dirinya sudah menyatu dalam darahnya._

.

Jimin mencelupkan sebuah tongkat yang di ujungnya terdapat bulatan sempurna ke dalam sebuah cairan sabun yang terwadahi plastik keras dengan bentuk layaknya tabung kimia yang dibawahnya cembung. Dengan mata tertutup ia meniup udara yang keluar dari kerongkongannya dengan volume yang sama dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan panjang, membuat gelembung yang ia ciptakan membesar. PLOP, gelembung itu pecah mengenai mukanya karena tak dapat menampung lebih banyak karbon dioksida lagi di dalamnya, dan hal itu membuat bibirnya menyungging, senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya. Hanya hal ini yang bisa ia lakukan ketika ia banyak pikiran, mau yang negatif ataupun positif ia netralkan dengan meniup gelembung. Jimin tak pernah sekalipun meniup banyak gelembung karena kebahagiannya hanya terdapat pada satu gelembung besar yang bisa menyentuh wajahnya sehingga ia tersadar akan ketenangan yang dapat dirasakan.

Tetapi entah mengapa hari ini setelah ia meniup satu gelembung besar ia tak dapat menenangkan diri karena fikiran itu hinggap kembali di kepalanya setiap kali ia memecahkan gelembung yang ia tiup, rasa sesak kembali hinggap di dadanya. Hingga datang saatnya cairan sabun yang wadahnya sedang ia genggam kosong isinya, ini sangat aneh, sebelumnya ia tak pernah seperti ini, mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi padanya sekarang. Apakah hal ini karena orang itu, orang yang telah hadir dalam hidupnya tetapi ia tidak mencintai dirinya, Goo Junhoe menyukai seorang Kim Tae Hyung yang tak lain kakaknya Jimin.

 **TBC**

-From SunAeBi-

Setelah semaleman suntuk, Ue akhirnya mau nyelesaiin Reflection, ide bermunculan, feel meremang, dan mata panda membesar T^T Demi OMR(Oh My Readers) Ue ngelakuin ni semua.

Jangan Lupa Commentnya.


	5. Chapter 5

**MALAM**

 **Flashback**

Junhoe menghirup jari-jari tangan Tae yang menyuruhnya untuk menilai seberapa kuat kekuatan yang dimiliki para pengendali, Taehyung bisa mengetahui hanya dengan cara seperti itu tapi Junhoe tak menghakimi kebenarannya. "Kau masih tidak bisa merasakan hawanya?" Tae menelisik kornea Junhoe yang mulai oren. Junhoe melepaskan jemari lentik Tae ogah-ogahan, Tae mengambil tangan Junhoe dan menghirupnya penuh khidmat karena sungguh Tae ketagihan "Kau punya hawa yang enak. Pasti Jimin nyaman didekatmu."

Tae yang tersenyum, tiba-tiba terkejut ketika Junhoe menyibak poninya yang panjang, dan menjepitnya dengan jepit biting yang ada disakunya, jangan tanyakan darimana, itu untuk jaga-jaga jika Junhoe tersekap dalam ruangan, pembobol bolongan pintu terbaik dan Junhoe mahir dalam melakukan hal itu. "Matamu merah" Tae yang kebawa perasaan jadinya menahan malu karena salah tingkah dan ia secepatnya merubah warna iris matanya menjadi coklat asia.

"Ehm, kurasa aku perlu..."

"Taehyung-ssi aku menyukaimu" Junhoe membelai punggung tangan Taehyung.

 **End**

Matahari menyingsing, gorden burkat tertiup angin, kaca transparan berderet di salah satu sudut sisi dari 4 ruang, Jimin merenggangkan sendi-sendi dalam olahraga ringan di pagi hari dan berlari menjejalkan ingatannya dengan berpetualang di jalan penuh rintangan yang bersekat tumbuhan tinggi yang mungkin dapat membuatnya tersesat. Tas ransel berisi snack sedap tapi tak sehat dibawanya untuk berjaga, jika saja ia kelaparan di perjalanan. 'Step ke-3 untuk melupakan seorang Koo yang memporak-porandakan kerja jantungku' Jimin melenggang pergi, menyusuri sekelebat benang kusut yang memenuhi otaknya.

000

Yunhyeong merasa risih dengan perubahan sikap Junhoe, ia melamun tapi tersenyum geli, Yunhyeong jadi angkat tangan jika saja Junhoe digeret ke RSJ.

" _Terima kasih" Tae mengecup pipi Junhoe secara mendadak._

Setelah Seokjin mengagetkan Tae yang keluar dari sebuah kamar dengan terbirit-birit dan berakhir dengan ulasan senyum bodoh Tae yang tertangkap basah telah membuntutinya, Tae menggelayuti rasa bosannya karena dibiarkan mendekam di kamar lamanya, tihtah Seokjin yang tak dapat ditentang.

Seokjin membaca buku setebal 15 cm, OMG, di atas meja kokoh pastinya, ilmu kedokteran memang penuh dengan teori-teori penjabaran yang sedetail mungkin agar dapat dimengerti, tapi tetap saja cuman beberapa orang dengan otak encer yang menyetujui hal itu, termasuk Kim Seokjin, jangan tanya kenapa Seokjin mengurung Tae, hal itu terpaksa dilakukannya karena jika tidak, Tae membakar habis buku-buku mahal yang telah Seokjin beli sebagai referensi.

Hoseok menggebrak pintu kamar Jimin, dahinya berkerut curiga ketika tidak mendapati Jimin dalam kamarnya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menemui Yoongi yang sedang membaca majalah dengan kacamata bundarnya "Jimin-en Oddiseo?" suara Hoseok menggema di ruangan lapang.

"Molla, Wae? Kau ingin menemuinya" Deru nafas Hoseok tersendat-sendat, sungguh kekhawatirannya mencapai puncak.

"Namjoon kabur dari penjara bawah tanah" Yoongi membelalakan matanya tak percaya "Kita harus mencari Jimin."

000

"Namjoon Hyung?" Jimin tertegun.

"Jimin-a!" Orang itu tersenyum licik.

"Kau berkunjung, mengapa tidak memberitahuku? Dan kau disini sedang apa" Tanya Jimin polos yang bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa yang dihadapannya ini adalah musuh bebuyutan.

"Aku sengaja datang diam-diam karena Yoongi tak akan merestuiku untuk menemuimu"

"Ah kau benar"

"aku disini mencari ketenangan sama sepertimu" Namjoon mendekati Jimin lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu dalam sambil berbisik "Jimin, aku bisa membuatmu melupakan orang itu"

"Jinjja?" Jimin menerima tawaran Namjoon dengan fikiran dangkal. Namjoon menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya pada tengkuk Jimin dan merapalkan sebuah mantra sambil mengeluarkan percikan api yang menusuk tulang leher Jimin hingga pingsan.

000

Junhoe tak sengaja menjatuhkan pot kecil berisi air yang mewadahi bunga lonceng miliknya, sebelumnya bunga itu tergeletak di lantai ketika Jimin mengalami gejala aneh beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi setelah bunga itu berada di tangan Junhoe, bunga itu terawat dengan baik. Firasat buruk menjejal kepalanya yang berfikiran negatif.

Semua penghuni rumah dikumpulkan di tengah ruangan, Junhoe, Yunhyeong, Hanbin, Donghyuk dan Yoongi sementara Taehyung dan Seokjin, mereka berdua tengah belanja bulanan di supermarket sebelum Hoseok datang. Setelah Hoseok memberitahu pengumuman penting, mereka berpencar ke segala ruang, sudah 10 jam Jimin menghilang. Dan Junhoe menemukan remah roti di sekitar labirin tinggi, ia yakin Jimin kesana karena instingnya mengatakan begitu.

Langit semakin menghitam, matahari silih berganti menjadi rembulan yang berotasi. Hoseok mencari dihutan sambil teriak-teriak "NAMJOON-A! Dasar Pengecut, Keluarlah!" setelah mendapat aura hitam yang sempat mengganggu aktivitasnya, ia akhirnya terpancing pada jebakan Namjoon. Seekor burung albatros menghinggapi dahan pohon, sosok Namjoon keluar dengan gagah dari balik pepohonan "kau baru keluar sekarang huh!" Hoseok mengerang kesal, ia melihat Namjoon dengan pandangan jijik, seakan tak mau menyentuh bayangannya "Dimana Jimin? CEPAT KATAKAN!"

Namjoon tersenyum miring "Kau salah jalur Hoseok-a" Hoseok mendesis, ia langsung memacu setengah kerja jantungnya yang kewalahan untuk berlari ke labirin setelah Namjoon menunjukan kupu-kupu kuning asli endemik yang hanya dapat ditemukan disemak-semak.

000

Seorang siswa berwajah tampan, bersuara merdu khas bagaikan burung, adik seorang dokter Kim Seokjin tetapi tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali. Dia diangkat menjadi seorang adik tiri ketika ayah Seok berprasangka bahwa anaknya memerlukan seseorang yang akan menghiburnya ketika rasa duka baru saja menyelimuti keduanya, ibu dari Kim Seokjin meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu tapi mereka masih berkabung.

Jungkook kecil dibimbing di gereja katolik yang amat kejam peraturannya, tetapi ia sangat bahagia ketika melanggar aturan tersebut. Ia menetap di panti asuhan sederhana yang hanya menampung 20 anak yatim piatu berumur 4-15 tahun.

Jungkook kecil yang ceria berusia genap 10 tahun, terlihat amat bahagia ketika pintu rumah barunya terbuka membuatnya harus membungkukkan badan karena tepat di hadapannya seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun tengah menatapnya lekat dengan pantulan mata yang menggambarkan ketidaksukaan terhadap seseorang yang berada di samping lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan ayah dari si remaja pria tersebut.

Jungkook mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali kakak tirinya Seok, karena Seok dapat merasakan sesuatu yang langka tercemin dalam diri Jungkook, mungkin hal itu yang membuat ayahnya yang merupakan seorang pengendali tanah juga mengangkatnya sebagai adik tirinya. Tentu saja tak lain dan tak bukan karena Jungkook berbeda, ia adalah salah satu dari 5% Antier yang tersisa di bumi. Sangat disayangkan jika saja anak ini tidak diadopsinya, mungkin sekarang ia sedang belajar menjadi pastor yang baik dan manusia normal yang hidupnya membosankan.

Seorang pengendali tanaman layaknya Jungkook jika dilihat dari jumlah dan jenisnya sangat langka. Jika tidak dijaga dengan baik oleh para pengendali dan Antier jatuh ke tangan yang salah bisa dipastikan dunia ini akan hancur cuman karena 1 Antier saja. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa besar kekuatan Antier, tetapi sadarlah, kebanyakan Antier tidak mampu menjaga perasaannya, karena mereka jatuh cinta terlalu cepat dan ketika patah hati mereka move on terlalu lama, bahkan mungkin mereka bisa saja bunuh diri karena gak bisa move on. Para Antier lebih peduli dengan orang lain dibanding dirinya sendiri, jadi Antier lebih memilih hilang dari kehidupan dunia daripada harus membunuh beribu-ribu orang atau bahkan satu orang saja yang paling dibencinya.

Mereka sangat percaya bahwa seseorang bisa berubah, jika hal itu tak dapat diwujudkan maka tamatlah riwayat hidup Antier, kehadirannya tak dapat dirasakan lagi. Oleh karena itu populasi Antier di bumi sangatlah sedikit.

Antier adalah seorang pengendali tanaman yang tidak akan pernah terikat dengan partner, kekuatan mereka hanya akan muncul ketika mereka memiliki kekasih dan kekasih yang harus dimilikinya pun harus mempunyai kriteria. Tanaman mempunyai 2 jenis habitat, air dan tanah, bisa dipastikan seorang pengendali apa saja yang akan dijadikan kekasih Antier, dijamin Antier itu sangat setia. MINE, sebuah prinsip Antier yang tak dapat di hapuskan, membuat prinsip ini hilang sama saja membunuh jenisnya.

000

Jungkook menggambar sesuatu dalam bukunya, ia adalah seorang pengendali tanaman tetapi belum memiliki kekasih, walaupun sedikit aneh dengan sikapnya yang selalu menggunakan pin daun berkelopak 4 dan berwarna hijau di kerahnya tetapi itu bukanlah sebuah masalah untuknya menjadi seorang penyendiri. Teman kelasnya saat ini sangat berisik karena guru mapel sedang sakit dan tidak masuk, jadi 2 jam sebelum bel pulang berbunyi kelas kosong. 10 menit sebelum bel pulang, Jungkook masih bergeming dengan mata yang tengah asyik melihat keluar jendela transparan, disana tampak dari kejauhan ada seseorang yang tengah menebang pohon dan semua daunnya dibakar habis, Jungkook sebenarnya merasa miris tapi ia tidak bisa bertindak saat ini.

"Jungkook-ssi" terdengar dari kejauhan seseorang memanggil namanya dan Jungkkok segera memalingkan muka lalu mencari siapa orangnya. Ketika tatapan orang yang memanggil di temukan dengan tas yang sudah tertenteng di kedua bahunya, "bell sudah berbunyi, kurasa kau harus segera pulang sebelum pintu di kunci." Jungkook segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membereskan barang-barang yang sebelumnya di keluarkannya, lalu memasukkan semuanya kedalam tas selempangan miliknya. Ternyata sang ketua kelas belum selesai berbicara, percakapan dilanjutkan ketika ia berada di ambang pintu "dan juga kau di panggil ke ruang guru, sepertinya Hyung terdekatmu itu membuat masalah."

"Jangan asal bicara, kau seharusnya berkaca pada diri sendiri dulu sebelum kau menilai orang lain seenak jidatmu" dengan suara rendah Jungkook berbicara tapi perkataannya itu cukup membuat lawan bicaranya diam dan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

Setelah sampai di depan ruang guru dan memasukinya, Jungkook dipersilahkan duduk berhadapan dengan pria berumuran 30-an (wali kelasnya) yang ingin segera menyampaikan pesannya. "Jimin Hyungmu itu sudah tidak masuk selama seminggu, Bu Lee (wali kelas Jimin) khawatir terjadi seuatu padanya dan memintaku untuk memberitahumu tentang perihal ini. Sebelumnya Bu Lee telah menyuruh beberapa siswa untuk menjenguknya tapi tidak ada yang tau dimana rumahnya, jadi mereka semua berasumsi bahwa hanya kau lah teman terdekatnya yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Jadi apakah kau dapat memberitahu kami dimana keberadaannya?"

"Ani Soesangnim, maaf jika sikapku lancang terhadapmu tapi tempat tinggal Jimin Hyung adalah prioritas utama yang sangat dirahasiakan sehingga orang lain tidak boleh mengetahuinya." Sambung Jungkook setelah wali kelasnya selesai dengan kalimatnya yang sepenjang kereta api melintas plus bertanya.

"Ah jika begitu, aku biarkan kau saja yang menjenguknya dan suruh dia untuk secepatnya masuk jika keadaannya sudah membaik" jawab sang wali kelas tanpa perlu berfikir.

Jungkook tampak menimbang-nimbang, ia yakin jika Hyungnya ini sedang dalam tahap meditasi setelah bertemu dengan kekasihnya tapi ini sedikit janggal sih, masa butuh waktu selama itu untuk memulihkan keadaannya, bukankah gejala fase hanya membutuhkan 3 hari untuk memulihkan keadaan tubuh.

Jika seperti ini keadaannya, Jungkook pasti akan mengatur strategi agar ia bisa bolos sekolah tapi dalam tanda kutip 'terhormat.' Cukup sudah penderitaan Jungkook selama seminggu tidak ditemani hyungnya, tidak ada yang bisa ia ajak bicara, karena semua temannya menjauhinya tanpa ia ketahui apa masalahnya. "Keunde Soesangnim..." Jungkook terdiam sebentar dengan menundukkan kepalanya lalu kembali mengadah menatap wali kelasnya "rumah Jimin Hyung itu sangattt jauh, jadi... kurasa aku akan membutuhkan waktu selama 3 hari untuk mengunjunginya." Jungkook senyum-senyum gak jelas dengan 3 jari yang mengacung di depan wajahnya mencoba untuk menyakinkan, sementara sang wali kelas hanya bisa menganga lebar. Sungguh sikap Jungkook ini terlalu mendramatisir.

"Sejauh itukah" wali kelasnya tak habis pikir dalam otaknya setelah Jungkook berlalu di hadapannya.

Jungkook bersiul menuju ke parkiran, mobil sport berwarna hijau tua kehitaman miliknya segera ia masuki dan berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Maklumi Jungkook berada di sekolah elit jadi ia bisa bawa kendaraan apa saja karena parkirannya pun tidak kira-kira luasnya. Sebenarnya rumah Jimin tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin hanya 15 menit lamanya untuk bisa sampai kesana dari sekolah, tapi keadaan Jimin yang tidak stabil membuat rumahnya harus tersembunyi dan tidak mudah diketahui orang lain, seperti biasa, strategi jitu Yoongi memang yang paling handal untuk melindungi Jimin.

Setelah Jungkook sampai di depan rumah Jimin yang ditutupi semak-semak belukar dan dipenuhi jebakan-jebakan yang membahayakan nyawa, Jungkook hanya mengukir senyum tipis bibirnya, ini adalah perihal mudah baginya. Walaupun ia adalah pengendali tanaman air tapi arti kata tanaman disini terhubung, jadi baik tanaman air maupun darat bisa ditaklukannya.

Antier bisa menaklukan tanaman yang bukan jenisnya tapi tak bisa mengendalikan tumbuhnya tanaman yang bukan jenisnya.

Dengan perlahan mobilnya melaju ke semak-semak, matanya memancarkan sinar hijau dan tanaman di sekitarnya mulai bergerak memberikan jalan bagi tuannya. Setelah sampai tepat di depan pekarangan rumah Jimin, Jungkook mengambil tas di jok sebelah lalu memakaikan talinya di bahu, ia keluar dari mobil dengan seragam yang di kenakannya, menutup pintu mobil kasar dan membuat suara keras di telinganya diiringi matanya yang menyipit.

Dengan senyuman yang merekah ia berjalan ala cool guy. Jungkook memasuki rumah besar itu dengan mata yang ia pejamkan dan ia rasakan hawa yang mulai memimpin tubuhnya untuk segera menuju ke tangga. Dengan senang hati Jungkook membuka beberapa pintu untuk menemukan dimana sosok Hyung-deul nya. Seketika ketika ia telah membuka kesepuluh ruangan ia merasa lelah, Jungkook tengah bersandar di pintu kesebelasnya. "Hyung, mengapa rumahmu besar sekali, aku tidak tahan lagi jika harus mencari pintu yang lain" Jungkook mendengus kasar dan deru nafasnya mulai panas, ia membuka pintu kesebelasnya dengan perlahan. Jungkook sedikit terkejut. Matanya di suguhkan oleh pemandangan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang amat cantik dan segar, buket bunga itu di taruh di atas meja kayu yang cukup besar. Jungkook meraih buket bunga itu di tangannya ia menutup matanya sambil menghirup aroma yang timbul, buket bunga itu cukup untuk menutupi wajah imut Jungkook yang telah berseri-seri.

KLEK, suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar cukup untuk menyadarkan seorang Jung dari lamunannya. "Hyung!..." dengan senyum manisnya ia segera menyingkirkan bunga yang telah menutupi pandangannya. Sambil berbalik Jungkook mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat penghuni kamar ini hanya menatapnya "bolehkah aku memiliki bunga ini?." Ketika pandangan Jungkook mengarah kepada seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya ia melunturkan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya. Pria yang dihadapannya itu menatapnya bingung, tapi ekspresi datarnya tidak kunjung hilang. "Siapa kau?"

Tidak berfikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, Hanbin malah balik bertanya. "Darimana kau dapatkan bunga itu?"

 **TBC**

 **.**

~From SunAeBi~

Tadinya mau triple update, tapi otak ga bisa diperes lagi, jadi gini, kayaknya ni ff cuman nyampe 7chap, klo lebih ya bagus. Nanti bakal banyak flasbacknya, entah mengapa maunya gitu jadi wajarin aja.

Please Review, Please... OMR. Ue butuh banget + jangan lupa like klo ceritanya enak dibaca.


	6. Chapter 6

**WAKE UP**

 **Flashback**

Berkat Yunhyeong yang terbang di angkasa, Junhoe dapat menemukan tubuh Jimin yang tak sadarkan diri di jalan buntu.

Ketika Hoseok tiba, Junhoe tengah membawa tubuh Jimin ala bridal keluar dari labirin, semuanya tak merasa was-was lagi dan Seokjin yang baru datang langsung memeriksa keadaan tubuh Jimin. Sementara Tae yang sudah pulang ke tempat asal, rumah Seokjin dan ia merengut ketika Seokjin secara terang-terangan mengusirnya "Ingat, jangan kembali lagi Tae" tihtah Seokjin yang tak bisa ditentang akhirnya keluar dari bibir seksi itu lagi.

000

Besoknya, Jungkook datang berkunjung dan merasa kenyang setelah diinterogasi dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang membuat mulut berbusa.

"Namjoon yang menaruh itu" jawab Hoseok ketus.

"Namjoon-hyung, dimana dia?" Jungkook penasaran, sungguh ia kangen dengan orang itu karena dulu kecil Jungkook dan Jimin sangat asyik jika sudah main tebak-tebakan, bergurau, bercanda dan melantunkan beberapa gendam (mantra yang membuat orang terlena) yang menggelitik kenangan manis Jungkook dan Jimin. Namjoon merupakan karakter utama terbentuknya pribadi dengan fikiran dewasa seperti Jungkook dan ceteknya otak Jimin.

"Jungkook-a deo arra?" Yoongi tak mau menjelaskan secara rinci.

"Jangan pernah berprasangka buruk Hyung" Jungkook memandang awas kedua Hyung-nya.

"Tapi dia yang membuat Jimin Hyungmu seperti itu" Hoseok menimpali.

"Hyung mengatakan Namjoon sebagai tersangkanya karena tidak tau alasannya" segelintir ucapan Jungkook mampu membuat Yoongi dan Hoseok gencar "Benarkan?" tanya Jungkook menyelidik.

"Jungkook kau punya memori yang indah" sergap Donghyuk pada saat tatap matanya bertemu sebentar dengan manik legam Jungkook.

"DONG-DONG!" Hanbin dan Yoyo berseteru.

"Bisa kita hentikan pembicaraannya dulu, masakannya sudah mulai dingin, aku tak ingin menghangatkannya lagi" Seokjin sangat handal dalam memerintah seperti kutukan, nadanya kalem tapi menjerat, anggukan cepat semua orang yang ada di meja makan menjadi saksi bisu akan saktinya tihtah Seokjin.

 **End**

Junhoe menatap miris Jimin sedih bercampur kesal dan kecewa karena usahanya untuk membangunkan orang yang sudah tertidur selama 3 hari ini dengan apinya tak membawakan hasil, maka hal ini adalah jalan terakhir yang harus dilakukannya. Jika hal ini tidak berhasil maka besok acara pemakaman akan segera diadakan.

Tubuh Jimin kebal akn api yang Junhoe

Bathub sudah terisi penuh dengan air yang masih mengalir, Junhoe meletakkan tubuh Jimin dengan hati-hati hingga kaki Jimin kini bisa bersentuhan dengan air lalu tubuh Jimin yang terduduk dengan tangan yang masih meringkuk bebas dengan posisi seperti mendekap tubuh Junhoe, segera Junhoe letakkan ke dalam bathub agar semuanya dapat terendam dengan air. Hingga tinggal wajah Jimin yang masih tertopang kedua tangan Junhoe, tangan kanan Junhoe kini meraih dada Jimin untuk menenggelamkannya ke dalam air yang mulai bercucuran. Setelah kepala Jimin menyentuh bagian dasar bathub Junhoe melepaskan tangan kirinya dan dengan pisau Junhoe mengiris urat dekat nadi ditangannya agar darahnya dapat keluar lebih banyak, lalu memasukannya diatas air yang menghadap langsung ke mulut dan hidung Jimin agar darahnya yang bercampur air segera mengalir masuk ke mulut Jimin yang terbuka.

Darah Junhoe pun sudah mewarnai seluruh air yang tergenang, Junhoe membuang nafas kasar karena tidak ada satupun gelembung udara yang berhasil lolos keluar dari hidung Jimin, bahkan tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun pada tubuh Jimin, padahal Jimin sudah di tengggelamkan 15 menit yang lalu, itu adalah batas tidak normal untuk manusia biasa yang memiliki kekuatan. Junhoe merasa semakin naik darah, tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya berada di jantung Jimin kini beralih mencengkram erat leher Jimin.

Emosinya melunjak secara signifikan, tangannya membenturkan kepala Jimin beberapa kali ke bagian dasar bathub, hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Jimin. Ia bangkit dari lantai yang mulai basah karena air yang terus mengalir keluar dari dalam bathub, lalu berjalan keluar untuk segera memberitahu Seok bahwa Jimin sudah tiada.

000

Menenggelamkan Jimin dalam kubangan air yang bercampur darah Junhoe sama saja membakar tubuhnya secara perlahan dan hal itu dapat di rasakan di alam bawah sadarnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas dan Jimin tak bisa menahan hal itu, rasanya ingin sekali ia bunuh diri daripada tersiksa seperti ini. Jimin membuka matanya secara paksa, hal ini sungguh mengganggu tidur pulasnya, Jimin benar-benar tidak ingin kembali ke dunia sekarang karena ia tau posisinya sekarang berada di dekat Junhoe, bahkan Junhoe menyentuhnya, jika saja bukan karena rasa panas yang terus menguliti tubuhnya, ia tak akan sadar.

Jimin sekarang tak bisa bernafas, niatnya sudah bulat sekarang untuk segera keluar dari kenyamanan yang akan segera ia tinggalkan, terlihat pintu dengan sinar yang memancar yang ada di dalamnya membuat Jimin harus tertatih-tatih berjalan beberapa langkah ke arah pintu itu yang perlahan hampir tertutup kembali.

Usaha Jimin membawakan hasil, ia dapat menahan pintu yang beberapa senti lagi akan tertutup tapi tertahan oleh tangannya, cahaya itu mengarah ke sebuah kamar mandi dan Jimin dengan tubuhnya yang semakin lemah dapat melihat jelas punggung Junhoe yang mulai menjauh.

000

Setelah tiga langkah Junhoe meninggalkan bathub, tanpa Junhoe sadari terlihat satu gelembung yang berhasil pecah di atas air, lalu serentetan gelembung muncul dengan cepat keluar dari indra pernapasan Jimin. Tak lama ketika Junhoe mencapai pintu keluar dan pada saat ia hendak membuka kenop pintu, suatu ledakan terjadi di dalam bathub. Beberapa cipratan air tepat mengenai wajah Junhoe, tak lupa bagian bathub yang sudah terpecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil yang berserakan di lantai yang dialiri air, bercampur darah tumpah dari dalam tubuh bathub yang masih tersisa.

Gemercik air dalam keran masih mengalir, tubuh Jimin terduduk lemah dalam bathub, kepalanya pun masih tertunduk ketika Junhoe mengalihkan pandangannya tepat ke arah terjadinya hal maha dahsyat. Jimin perlahan bangkit dengan bantuan telapak tangan kirinya yang menempel pada dinding tembok, ia berhasil berdiri walaupun badannya sedikit bungkuk, deru nafasnya yang cepat mendominasi ruangan, dan rasa sakit dalam tubuhnya tak bisa di hindarkan, sungguh panas sekali tubuhnya saat ini, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin secepatnya memeluk Yoongi yang suhu tubuhnya dibawah 0 , mungkin hal itu akan membuat suhu tubuhnya kembali normal.

Disisi lain Junhoe membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan lalu berjalan lambat mendekati Jimin yang mengeluarkan uap panas. Jimin mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang menghampirinya, membuat Jimin teringat akan kakaknya Tae yang baru saja ia temui. "Tae-Hyung, ja-ngan de-ka-ti aku, men-jauh-lah dari-ku, mi-an-he Hyung" dengan terbata-bata Jimin berkata. Jimin mendongakkan wajahnya, ia ingin melihat siapa yang sedang berada tepat beberapa langkah di depannya sekarang dan ia butuh menyesuaikan matanya yang sedikit buram dengan hadirnya cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya. Tapi percuma saja tubuhnya terlalu lelah dan lemah, al hasil ia hanya bisa menjatuhkan dirinya tanpa sadar dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut membuat keningnya harus berkerut.

Junhoe yang melihat pergerakan Jimin yang melambat dan tiba-tiba mencelos di depannya membuat Junhoe harus menangkapnya dengan cepat. Kepala Jimin terjatuh tepat di punggung tangan kirinya, Junhoe menatapnya sebentar lalu menyeka tangan kanannya di bawah lutut Jimin dan menggendongnya menuju ke tempat tidur.

000

"Aku sangat terkejut, ternyata kau dapat membangunkan Jimin dari mimpi indahnya dengan cara itu" Seok memeriksa nadi di tangan kiri Jimin.

"Tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap sebelum aku membawanya kemari, kurasa dia mendidih" suara berat Junhoe menggema.

"Suhunya tidak teratur lagi, tapi sepertinya hal ini akan berakhir cepat atau lambat, kau ingin memilih yang mana?" tanya Seok yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin yang tengah berkeringat dingin.

Koo tanpa harus berfikir dapat mengetahui maksud dari perkataan Seok "APA? Aku bisa menyebuhkannya?" pekik Junhoe dengan mata melebar.

"Tentu saja, bukankah kau kekasihnya?" Seok segera membereskan alat kedokteran yang sempat ia keluarkan untuk mengecek Jimin, ia memasukan alat-alat itu ke dalam kotak berukuran sedang, lalu mengunci kotak tersebut.

"Otteoke?" tanya Junhoe dengan nada datar dan tampang pokerface-nya sambil menatap Seok menunggu jawaban.

"Jika kau mau cara lambat, kau harus berada di sisinya atau bisa dibilang tidur dengannya di ranjang yang sama dan tak lupa memeluk tubuhnya semalaman. Jika kau mau cara cepat, kau hanya harus..." Seok nampak gundah mengungkapkan hal ini jadi ia jeda sebentar sambil berjalan menjauh menuju pintu, diambang pintu ia mengucapkan satu kata yang membuat Junhoe tercengang "mencium bibirnya" percakapan mereka diakhiri dengan tertutupnya pintu.

Junhoe mengurut keningnya "Sial, apa dia sedang membodohi ku sekarang? Atau membuat komedi putar agar aku tersenyum? Bagaimana seorang dokter mengatakan solusinya adalah tindakan romantis seperti itu dan bukannya menggunakan obat untuk menyembuhkan Park..."

Ok bisa dibilang Hanbin dan Seokjin itu berteman dan sama-sama segle, pasti tau kan pepatah bilang kalau orang itu sifatnya bisa diliat dari temen gaulnya siapa, nanti juga keliatan kok orangnya gimana.

Junhoe mengusak rambutnya berkali-kali sampai acak kadul, ia mondar mandir di kamar Jimin sedari tadi, hanya 10 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk merana dengan keputusan yang ia buat, hingga sampailah pada titik ia kehilangan kewarasannya, kening Jimin mengerut dan Junhoe tanpa sengaja khilaf dengan bibir tebal merah dan menggoda milik Park yang sedang tersiksa itu. Parahnya Junhoe terlena, ia mendekat, seperti insekta yang terpengaruh pada bau harum bunga, ia terjebak dalam pesona Jimin yang menggiurkan. Junhoe mulai memiringkan wajahnya dan mencoba meraup bibir, ia ingin menjamahanya tak kenal ampun hingga terpuaskan rasa nikmatnya.

Jaraknya hanya 2cm sekarang, seperti yang dijabarkan, Junhoe melakukan semuanya. Jimin yang terusik dengan pergerakan geragas di bibirnya yang lembab mulai membuka matanya perlahan, Junhoe menjilat setiap inci belahan bibir itu hingga nafsunya hilang, kekuatannya tersalurkan dengan mulus, dan daging tipis yang membungkus bola mata Jimin itu terbujur kaku. Jimin dapat melihat kegelisahan di mata Junhoe yang oren, bertatap muka saat ini tidak membuat keduanya rancu akan situasi. Jimin malah bertindak lebih, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya ditengkuk Junhoe, menempelkan tubuhnya pada bidang dada Junhoe yang gagah dan mengendus ceruk berbau segar itu. Lekukan tubuh Jimin yang begitu pas di lengan kekar Junhoe membuat Junhoe mengangkat tubuh itu agar lebih merapat pada dirinya. "Aku harap ini tak terulang lagi."

'Ambigu' sepatah kata yang terngiang di fatamorgana-nya Jimin.

Taehyung akhirnya mendapat restu Seokjin untuk mengunjungi Jimin, ketika kedua pintu besar itu terbuka Taehyung menghambur masuk dan mendarat di pelukan Junhoe yang menangkap tubuh kurusnya. Junhoe terkejut sekaligus senang, senyum dibibirnya mengembang, kaki Taehyung terangkat di udara karena tingginya tidak setara dengan Junhoe "Bogoshipo" bisik Taehyung yang menggelitik daun telinga Junhoe.

Jimin memperhatikan dari atas, matanya serasa tertusuk jarum rajut yang tumpul, benang-benang halus yang telah teranyam apik kini amburadul, kisah hidupnya dengan Junhoe tak belandaskan apapun kecuali jalan takdir. 'Takdir memenjarakan semuanya, cinta, impian dan kehancuran melebur menjadi satu kesatuan utuh. Aku tak dapat menentangnya, hanya ada satu jalan keluar untuk memperoleh kebahagian, yaitu, menjalaninya dengan susah payah.'

Jimin mengeringkan rambutnya, bisingnya hairdry-er memenuhi seisi ruangan, dipantulan cermin, matanya berubah biru menyala, rambutnya berkilau, perpaduan warna coklat dan pirang membuat akal sehatnya semraut. 'Lari dari kenyataan hidup dengan bunuh diri seperti menjungkirbalikan nasib malang yang diperoleh. Kuakui buta karena capek melihat pahitnya kenyataan hidup harus disyukuri'

Jimin membuka kulkas dan mendapati bir dan anggur beras disana, ia membabat habis semuanya, dan Namjoon muncul secara tiba-tiba. Ia datang dengan dentuman langkah, Jimin memandangnya sayu, dan lehernya tercekik setelah itu. Namjoon menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dinding keramik, kaki Jimin bergelantungan "Kau... penghancur, jika aku membunuhmu sekarang mungkin akan lebih baik" Namjoon, mendudukan Jimin di kursi, Namjoon menuangkan benda cair berwarna kekuningan itu di gelas, lalu menutup hidung Jimin dengan telapak tangannya sampai menenggak dan minuman anggur ungu fermentasi yang siap disajikan telah tertata rapih di atas meja bundar.

"Jimin Hyung... Jimin..." suara Jungkook menggema, Namjoon murka, misinya melenyapkan Jimin gagal, ia langsung melesat pergi.

Beberapa not balok dilantunkan indah dengan alat musik piano disalah satu ruang bak gedung tanpa pintu, buku-buku jari Yoongi bergerak runtun. Melodi dalam larutan wiski yang mengandung alkohol menyengat, melenggang ke tenggorokan sehingga tersedak, Jimin sesak nafas, botol sampanye menggelinding dan pecahan beling menghiasi lantai marmer yang kokoh. Isi perut Jimin terkoyak, gejolak jantung dan kesadarannya terkikis dan suara Jungkook teredam.

Jungkook menggigiti kukunya, melihat Jimin yang terkapar di dapur membuatnya cemas. "Ia alergi" Seokjin menengahi pemikiran negatif Jungkook yang terus berkelana pada hal-hal terburuk yang mungkin akan terjadi "Ini tidak baik, Jungkook aku tidak suka kau begini. Jika kau ketahuan mabuk, aku akan segera menendangmu pergi. Menjadi gelandangan dan jalang akan jadi pilihan terbaik" Seokjin berkata sengit, bukan karena Jimin, tapi rasa bencinya akan Jungkook selalu membuatnya mendidih.

'Semua hal baik di dunia ini hanyalah tipu daya belaka. Kejujuran dalam mata sipit itu telah berubah menjadi monster menjijikan di depan orang lain, mereka yang mampu berinteraksi, aku yang terpuruk sendirian di padang pasir tanpa sumber air. Hanya dua orang yang dapat kupercai saat ini, mereka merupakan tetesan air kualitas terbaik, Namjoon hyung dan Jimin hyung' Jungkook tersenyum simpul "Gomapda Jin-Hyung. Nasihat mu memang yang terbaik."

 **TBC**

.

~From SunAeBi~

Ue ngerasa ni ff ga hidup karena no comment atau review. Covernya nanti ue ganti agar lebih menarik, moga-moga ada yang review.


	7. Chapter 7

**ENEMY**

Hanya Jungkook dan Seok yang tau akan sikap nakal Jimin, Jimin dijejalkan beberapa petuah yang membuatnya mual, gendang telinganya tak mampu lagi mendengar deringan amanat dan ancaman yang selalu melantun di benaknya.

" _Jimin! Jika kau berbuat seperti ini lagi aku akan melaporkannya pada Yoongi"_

" _Jimin-hyung, jika Yoongi hyung tau mungkin kau akan dipasung"_

" _Kau... penghancur, jika aku membunuhmu sekarang mungkin akan lebih baik"_

Pikiran Jimin buntung seketika, cakupan memorinya bobrok, terlalu kabur jika diingat-ingat, suaranya pun tak jelas seperti radio rusak. Jimin bangkit dari kursi taman dan mendapati kakaknya Tae tengah menggandeng lengan Junhoe mesra, mereka akan menaiki kora-kora, Jimin hanya mengintil dari belakang.

Jimin berhenti memata-matai Taehyung dan Junhoe, fikirannya menjadi keruh, mungkin ini saatnya ia menyerah menaiki wahana sendirian. Jimin duduk disisi bundaran sekarang, ditengahnya terdapat air mancur, ia mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam air yang ada di kolam tersebut, dan jari-jarinya seliweran membentuk sebuah gelombang. Tanpa disadari, api menjalar di bawah permukaan tanah, dan Jimin menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, ia mengamati sekitar, semua orang seketika menghilang. Kening Jimin berkerut, ketika suatu pembatas menghalanginya untuk bergerak, bebatuan terangkat keatas, lahar panas keluar dari pancuran, Jimin berbalik dan angin berhembus kencang. Lengan Jimin tertarik ke belakang dan tubuhnya terhenyak ke dahan pohon rindang, punggung Jimin terluka, darahnya merembes kemeja bergaris miliknya.

"Uh?" Junhoe menengok ke belakang.

"Ada apa Junhoe-a, cepatlah masuk, bukankah kita akan pergi ke toko buku?" Taehyung telah berada di dalam taksi, ia mulai curiga dengan kerutan di dahi Junhoe.

"Taehyung-si, kau pergi duluan, aku akan menyusul" Junhoe menutup pintu taksi lalu berlari ke suatu tempat yang menuntun kakinya.

"Sepertinya sebuah telepati menuntunmu Junhoe-a" Namjoon menyiksa Jimin dengan senjata barunya, batang pohon runcing.

Jimin tepat berada diatas pancuran, ia setengah sadar, dan satu goresan di nadi tangannya membuat darah mengucur. "ARGHH" Jimin berteriak, Junhoe melemparkan bola apinya tepat kearah Namjoon yang terkekeh.

000

Donghyuk menyeduh susu putih di dapur lalu mendapati Yunhyeong dengan seragam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya terburu-buru keluar dari rumah, sedikit heran memang setelahnya Yoongi datang dan Donghyuk mesem-mesem gak jelas.

Yunhyeong mendapat firasat buruk ketika baru saja pulang dari sekolah tadi, 'Mungkinkah Junhoe dalam bahaya' batin Yunhyeong, selanjutnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya tegas 'ani, kau kuat Jun, dikalahkan dalam satu kali tebasan tetap membuatmu berdiri tegap kan?' Yunhyeong mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Jarak dari rumah ke taman cukup membuat Yunhyeong ngos-ngosan, sungguh tadi itu lari marathon namanya. Yunhyeong merelaksasi tulang belakangnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan insting yang menggelayuti fikirannya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan Jun yang beringsut di atas batako yang terpahat kerikan ngilu cakar burung albatros. Mulut Yunhyeong terbuka melihat Jimin yang bersimbah darah, air kolam yang menggenang menjadi kental dan merah.

Jimin kehabisan darah, beberapa bagian tubuhnya membiru, wajahnya pucat pasi, Jimin bergelantungan di udara seperti mayat yang sedang dieksekusi. "JUNHOE-A PABO-YA!" Yunhyeong berteriak kesetanan, tanpa aba-aba ia menarik pelatuk yang terbuat dari angin kumbang dan menyerang Namjoon tanpa ampun. Namun apa daya, sesuatu menghalangi, Namjoon ternyata cukup cerdik dalam mengakali perbuatan semena-menanya. "Wae?" Yunhyeong memandang kedua telapak tangannya yang berbentuk mangkuk tak percaya, setelahnya tubuhnya terpental jauh, ternyata angin kumbang miliknya yang membawanya ke tiang gantung.

"Senjata makan tuan bisa terjadi disaat sang pencipta lengah Yunhyeong-ssi" kata Namjoon meremehkan.

Junhoe menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya, ia akan melancarkan serangan mendadak bersama Yunhyeong yang telah siap dengan bahan bakar angin puting beliung-nya, kekuatan terbesar Yunhyeong rakus akan gerilya, jadi Namjoon bisa mati saat itu juga karena Yunhyeong dan Junhoe adalah tim yang hebat dalam berkolaborasi. Ancang-ancang Yunhyeong telah mantap, hanya tinggal mengasah api Junhoe yang bersemayam di indra perabanya dan satu tebasan telak akan membunuh Namjoon dalam sekejap.

Namjoon melotot tak sudi, dengan perbandingan 2 lawan 1 bisa dipastikan Namjoon kalah, "Jemputlah ajalmu Namjoon-a" pekik Junhoe, dan serangan Junhoe 99% berhasil jika saja... JLEB, Yunhyeong tidak tertusuk kayu selebar tusuk gigi yang panjangnya 100cm tepat di sebelah jantungnya yang bergejolak. "Huh" Junhoe keheranan ketika pedang apinya menjadi tumpul, Namjoon mencemooh Junhoe dengan tatapannya lalu ia menutup matanya setelah merasa pertunjukan menariknya berakhir dengan hasil 1-0 "Itu namanya genjatan senjata Jun."

Junhoe melirik ke arah Yunhyeong yang gemetar melihat darah telah bercucuran di dadanya akibat vena interiornya bocor, bola matanya melebar sempurna, dan tubuhnya ambruk. Yunhyeong masih sadar, ketakutan memborbardir dirinya yang terjatuh dalam posisi tengkurap "HYUNG!"

Tak lama setelahnya Yoongi datang, seperti pahlawan kesiangan dirinya merasa tak berguna, pada saat Junhoe melangkah mendekati Yunhyeong yang tergagap, Namjoon segera melepaskan gravitasi tubuh Jimin. Ujung runcing pancuran air siap menancap lambung Jimin, Yoongi yang geger segera berlari, ia meluncurkan kekuatan es-nya untuk membengkokan senjata api Namjoon dan membuat lingkaran kristal es untuk melindungi Jimin.

Prangg, Donghyuk menjelma ketakutan, angin kencang yang menyerbunya membuat susu putihnya memecahkan jendela, "Ji-nan Hyu-ng" Donghyuk gugup, ia membulatkan matanya mengetahui musuh di depannya ini patut diacungi jempol kekuatannya. 3 kekutan terbesar di muka bumi tercetak di memori Donghyuk ketika diberi pengarahan oleh sang dosen _"Perbedaannya mereka memiliki tanda, sebuah kalung berdasarkan pola kekuatannya yang terbuat dari beberapa elemen kehidupan"_ tertera nama-nama orang yang dikenalnya JIMIN, JUNHOE, JINHWAN.

Jinhwan itu partner Junhoe yang dulu, sebelum Yunhyeong muncul, ketika usia Junhoe 10 tahun, Jinan sering bereksperimen mengubah arah angin yang tidak sesuai dengan kehidupan yang membuat penduduk desa gempar akan hasil panen yang menipis karena beberapa tanaman terbakar habis. Kekuatan Junhoe dimanfaatkan sebagai batu loncatan, oleh karena itu demi menjaga nama baik keluarga Goo, Jinhwan diasingkan disebuah gubuk tua yang hampir roboh, ia tinggal ditengah hutan bersama penduduk alam liar, dengan maksud baik keluarga Goo akan menetralkan kekuatan Jinhwan, tapi hal itu ditanggap lain oleh Jinhwan yang ingin balas dendam karena telah menelantarkannya. Jinhwan menatap Donghyuk tak sudi, ia berlalu begitu saja menghilang bersamaan dengan angin.

000

"Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya" Seokjin menghebuskan nafas kasar, Yunhyeong masih merana dengan luka dalam yang di deritanya. "Kita harus segera mengirimnya ke London, Hoseok lebih berhak atas ini, ia lebih profesional dalam bidangnya" Junhoe masih enggan melepas Yunhyeong, sungguh ia tak rela jika harus berpisah dengan Yunhyeong dalam kurun waktu yang tiada tara, terlalu posesif memang.

"Jimin?" Yoongi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Dia harus tetap disini, api Junhoe bisa menyembuhkannya, karena dia berbeda" semua mata memandang Junhoe yang bergemuruh, auranya mengabu.

Hanbin mencoba untuk membenahi "Berarti Junhoe..."

"Ani! Dia akan membunuhnya. Jimin bisa menghalau dengan airnya sedangkan Yunhyeong hanya akan meratakan tubuhnya menjadi abu" lagi-lagi semua menjahit mulut sendiri, semua komentar terbengkalai.

.

Hoseok menggeret kedua kopernya di bandara, pesawat pribadinya sudah menunggu untuk pemberangkatan, satu pasien yang spesial tengah digendong Junhoe dengan selimut tebal berbulu. Junhoe tak sendiri, dia didampingi Hanbin dan Seokjin.

"Aku mohon jaga dia baik-baik" pinta Junhoe pada Hoseok saat menaruh Yunhyeong di bangku pesawat.

"Teruslah berdoa Junhoe-a, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. By the way..." Junhoe mulai meluruskan punggungnya "Jimin sepertinya lebih membutuhkanmu" Hoseok berbisik.

Semua luka Jimin akhirnya bisa tertutup rapat dengan lelehan lahar panas yang Junhoe buat, volume darahnya yang kurang menjadi normal, sungguh seperti suatu mukjizat Jimin bisa pulih sepenuhnya.

Jimin bersandar pada bantal di kepala ranjang, matanya menerawang sang mentari yang bersinar terang diluar jendela "Masih mengaguminya?" suara Yoongi mengintrupsi, Jimin menengok sebentar dengan mata membulat lalu cepat-cepat membenamkan wajahnya di bantal berlapis kain kotak-kotak. Yoongi membawakan pil dan segelas air putih lalu menaruhnya di atas meja beralas taplak "Ternyata kau masih malu untuk mengakuinya."

"Hyung..." Jimin bergumam "Apakah semua baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang Ya, karena..." Yoongi mulai bimbang, ia menghembuskan nafas berat untuk meringankan fikirannya yang nelangsa "kurasa kau lebih baik istirahat"

Donghyuk tercenung, ia duduk di kusen sempit muatan yang membuat lututnya tertekuk, wajahnya terus menelanjangi pemandangan sunrise di luar jendela bulat, kantung matanya yang berlipat menandakan semalam ia tidak tertidur, stress mengerayanginya hingga fajar menaklukan bumi yang gelap ' _Persetan dengan keluarga Goo, kau hanyalah pecundang yang mengemis belas kasihan, kau tidak patut disebut adik_ ' satu bulir air mata jatuh, Donghyuk tetap teguh merantau ke dalam setiap urutan kata yang terlampir dalam benaknya, pesan terakhir dari kakaknya, Kim Jinhwan yang mencetuskan sebuah perang besar terbelahnya kedua kubu para pengendali.

Taehyung mengeratkan genggaman tangan Junhoe, Junhoe yang sebelumnya menunduk akhirnya bisa diajak komunikasi, ia tersenyum kepada Taehyung walaupun hatinya sakit. Matahari telah sampai pada garis laut biru yang melintang, di pintu kamar Junhoe yang terbuka Jimin melihat Taehyung dan Junhoe larut dalam sebuah empati, ketika matahari menyorot tubuh Junhoe sehingga sinar itu terlihat indah di mata Jimin, bayangan hitam menyergapnya, Jimin cemburu, ia kemudian berlari menuju ke kolam renang di belakang rumah mencoba untuk menahan derasnya aliran air di pipinya yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

Jimin menutup matanya, mengatupkan mulutnya yang terus sesenggukan, kakinya berjalan mundur hingga di ujung tehel kolam renang dan BYUUR, ia menjatuhkan dirinya di air beriak yang menggencat tiap titik tubuhnya, emosinya sudah meletup-letup layaknya popcorn yang membuat air laut pun tidak diam. Awan putih mulai memudar, jeritan amarah Jimin membuat geluduk mendengkur, Jimin membangunan monster dalam dirinya, ia bisa menghancurkan dunia sekarang juga.

Semua terkejut, obak laut mulai naik, tsunami besar akan melanda beberapa jam lagi, jika saja Junhoe lebih berpangku tangan pada Jimin isterinya ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Park Jimin" Taehyung bergumam, Junhoe tidak mengerti maksudnya, Tae menatap keluar jendela, jangan salahkan tingkah Jimin yang membabi buta kekesalannya lewat air yang menjadi nafas hidupnya. Tae mengamuk, hingga semua kaca jendela pecah, cahaya oren dan biru berpadu, "Siapkan apimu Junhoe-a, Kita akan menguapkan sebagian air"

Sekelompok bawahan Namjoon menggerebek kediaman Jimin.

Para pengendali es andil dalam memanfaatkan air yang naik ke permukaan, mereka membekukan segala ombak besar, semua menunggu badai datang, topan menerjang dan kematian Jimin yang menggemparkan seluruh lapisan masyarakat.

"HAH!" Jimin terbangun di alam bawah sadarnya, selimut kuning yang menyingkupi tubuhnya tergerai, awan putih bergerombol di tengah langit laut, tak ada matahari disana, hanya kegelapan yang membuat ruangan kecil seperti kubus dan gorden yang menari-nari di tiup angin.

"Tarik nafas dalam-dalam" perintah Hanbin pada Yoongi yang sudah ada di pinggiran kolam, air disana selalu menerjang dan itu membuat Yoongi kesulitan untuk menolong Jimin yang hanyut di kedalaman 2 meter. Hanbin mulai mencelupkan pergelangan tangannya pada air kolam lalu menyalurkan sebagian kekuatannya.

Jimin menutup matanya, lalu merasakan dinginnya angin, embun beku menjalar di kaca dan GREB. Jimin telah berdiri dan hampir menyeblungkan diri ke laut, hanya tinggal di ujung pangkal jembatan kayu yang rapuh, bintang jatuh menyadarkan Jimin yang mulai membuka matanya terkejut lalu melihat rambut Yoongi yang telah basah di balik punggungnya "Yoongi-Hyung"

"You have to finish all, crack the limit and don't turn away like a loser" Jimin menunduk sedih, ia memantapkan hati lalu berjalan mengikuti Yoongi.

Pasukan Namjoon yang menyerang bagian barat dipaksa mundur oleh Taehyung yang berapi-api, Donghyuk bersi baku dengan kekuatan tanamannya melumpuhkan segala serangan dari kakaknya yang terlihat menjengkelkan dengan senyum jahat.

Yoongi akhirnya bisa mencengkram pegangan kolam renang, Jimin menyusul dengan nafas pendek, ia masih lemas, Yoongi naik terlebih dahulu dari tangga kemudian membantu Jimin yang terlihat rancu. Yoongi memapah Jimin ke darat di bantu oleh Hanbin yang sebelumnya membantu Yoongi untuk mencapai ke dasar, titik pusaran lubang di dalam air yang menyerap Yoongi hingga berhasil mencapai alam bawah sadar. Hanya partner yang bisa melakukannya, bahkan MINE dari pengendali tanaman pun tidak bisa.

Junhoe berlari menuju ke tebing di utara, itu akan memudahkannya mengevaporasi sebagian air laut yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah ke darat, beberapa ninja berpakaian hitam menyergap dan menghalanginya. BYURR Hanbin maju selangkah di belakang Junhoe dan menyemprotkan air layaknya pemadam kebakaran, ia menghalau segala serangan yang terus melunjak "Cepatlah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu"

"Kau sudah siap" Yoongi masih menunggu Jimin yang mengumpulkan kekuatannya, burung-burung laut telah bertebangan secara berkelompok menuju ke tempat yang aman karena daerah yang ditinggali akan hancur. Jimin menarik nafas dalam dalam, sebuah busur kristal hasil pemadatan molekul air dan terciprat kekuatan es Yoongi siap meluncur ke tengah laut, Jimin mulai meluruskan lututnya, lensa matanya mulai berdiferensiasi menjadi biru tua.

.

"Gawat, tarik mundur semua pasukan" Namjoon menggeram "You're come back home again like a cry baby Jimin." Caci Namjoon sebelum masuk ke dalam gua persembunyian.

Gertakan tanah di dasar laut menjadi akhir penyerangan, Seokjin akhirnya mencapai titik dimana semua berawal, seperti biasa pasukan Namjoon menghilang bersama asap putih yang mengepul. Semua bisa bernafas lega sekarang, air mulai kembali dalam keadaan normal, tidak lagi ada ombak yang menggempur kerak.

Namun siapa yang mengira jika Taehyung telah ada di tangan Namjoon, itu semua berkat seseorang yang menjadi penghianat diantara para pengendali, Taehyung berhasil di bekuk.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Ue kira dapet selesai 1 chap lagi, eh ternyata dapetnya 2 chap. Maklumin aje ye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEAL**

"Kita bisa memanfaatkannya" Namjoon menunjuk dengan dagunya tengah duduk di singgasananya, di depannya telah ada Jinhwan yang mengurut dahi tanda telah pening menghadapi atasannya.

"Apakah kau tau, jika kita terus menyimpannya sama saja ada jebakan bom di atas pintu rumah, itu hanya merugikan kita jika keluar dari kawasan"

"Bukankah itu bagus, kita hanya perlu memancing mereka keluar dan memisahkankan para partner dengan termin setan, kita tidak perlu berombong-rombong menyerang pertahanan mereka karena toh, mereka tidak berdaya, lalu setelah kita mencapai titik puncak semuanya akan berjalan mulus sesuai rencana. Percayalah Jinhwan, mereka hanyalah cacing yang tersiram air garam, menggeliat dan membutuhkan pertolongan"

.

Yunhyeong siuman setelah 2 minggu dirawat di British, cuaca disana yang diatas temperatur membuat pipi, telinga dan hidungnya terdapat bercak merah. "Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Hoseok yang memegang papan dan menulis sesuatu diatas kertas analisisnya sambil memeriksa selang infus. Yunhyeong mendudukan dirinya perlahan, rasa sakit didadanya tidak menyengat lagi, sungguh tubuhnya baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Sudah berapa lama aku disini? Bolehkah aku pulang sekarang? Junhoe membutuhkanku" kata Yunhyeong dengan nada ngoyo.

"2 Minggu dan ini hari weekend, tidak, Junhoe baik-baik saja karena disana ada Jimin, kawan-kawanku dan teman-temanmu. Seharusnya aku cuti selama 2 bulan tapi berhubung kau terluka aku harus lembur dan untuk membayar semua hutangmu yang telah mengambil waktuku, kau harus menemaniku ke pameran lukisan dan toko bunga" penjabaran yang diberikan Hoseok cukup detail, beberapa jeda yang dibuatnya menjawab semua pertanyaan Yunhyeong dan sedikit curhatan Hoseok menambah rumit pikiran Yunhyeong. "Tunggu sebentar disini! Aku akan ambilkan syal dan baju hangatmu."

Beberapa patung di jalan yang memukau membuat Yunhyeong terkesima, ukiran-ukiran kayu di pasar lelang pun tampak bergairah di abad pertengahan, ornamen penting menjadi kendala si penjual dan peruntukan bagi si pembeli yang unggul dalam tawar-menawar.

Hoseok mengamati lukisan Icarus karya Draper Herbert tahun 1863 dengan teropong-nya terlihat tiga orang wanita tak berbusana mengasihi kondisi Icarus yang memprihatinkan. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus memperhatikannya" tanya Yunhyeong melipat tangannya sambil terus melirik jam tangannya yang terus berdetik dan sepatu ketsnya yang seirama mengetuk lantai. Dengan kertas denah dan peta Yunhyeong mengipaskan-ngipas wajahnya yang memerah.

"Mau taruhan?" tantang Yunhyeong ketika di FunWORLD, sudah ada tongkat baseball disampingnya dan langsung ditangkap oleh Yunhyeong sambil memencet tombol merah agar bola-nya keluar dari mesin. Tuk...Lose...Lose...Tuk. Yunhyeong berhasil mengumpulkan 10 poin, bola yang lolos 10, total semua bola yang keluar dari mesin 20.

Hoseok yang berada di luar tengah membaca catatan kecil dengan kacamata bundar yang segera ia simpan dalam saku mantelnya "Aku ada ujian kuliah besok, bisa skip kegiatan membuang energi ini nanti"

"No, no, no" Yunhyeong menarik lengan Hoseok untuk masuk kedalam.

 **BEST SCORE** tercetak di layar, Yunhyeong menjatuhkan rahangnya, 'OMG ternyata orang pintar ga bisa dipandang sebelah mata' gerutu Yunhyeong dalam hati, ia cemberut karena Hoseok mendapatkan hadiah es krim wafel lezat dengan topping buah beri.

.

"Silahkan dicoba, yang berhasil akan mendapatkan 10 burger dan 10 hotdog gratis" Yunhyeong melebarkan mata, junkfood kesukaannya disebut dalam sebuah kompetisi adu keserasian. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik lengan Hoseok dan mendaftarkan diri.

Ronde 1 : mengaitkan satu kaki pada pasangan dan berlari menuju garis finish

Hoseok masih terlihat sibuk dengan acara pengawetan ingatan dengan buku sakunya sambil bermain, sedangkan Yunhyeong, ia diam-diam terenyum licik ketika sang lawan jatuh.

Ronde 2 : menggendong pasangan selama 30 menit.

Yunhyeong mulai gembira, ia santai tertidur di punggung Hoseok yang sama sekali tak merendah, Yunhyeong akui Hoseok benar-benar kuat, ia masih membaca buku sakunya dan menghafal setiap bait dengan pupil yang bergerak-gerik ke atas sambil melafal.

Ronde 3 : memakan pockey hingga 1 cm

'Dan Oh Ya Tuhan dia lebih mementingkan Oxford-nya yang agung' jengkel Yunhyeong dalam hati "Aku harap kau tidak botak di kemudian hari Hoseok-shi" Yunhyeong menancapkan pocky di tengah bibir Hoseok yang belah lalu mulai memegangi belakang kepala Hoseok agar pockey-nya tidak terjatuh, Hoseok yang baru menyadari posisi-nya langsung melotot.

"Batas waktunya hanya 10 detik, siap... mulai!" peluit wasit berbunyi, Yunhyeong berjengit dan mulai mempercepat mengunyah pockey-nya "Mari hitung mundur 5, 4, 3" oh jarak mereka mulai menipis, Hoseok berusaha menolak tapi Yunhyeong memaksa dengan mata terpejam yang mengerut "3, 2" CUPP "1" Pluk, Yunhyeong jadi kaget sampai-sampai Pockey yang tinggal 0,3 cm itu jatuh di trotoar, ia tidak sengaja menyentuh bibir Hoseok dengan cekatan dan itu membuat riuh warga sekitar.

"OUHHHH" mereka bertepuk tangan riang.

"Selamat!" kata pemilik toko langsung menjepitkan satu bungkus kantung kertas besar berisi hotdog di tangan Hoseok dan satu keranjang penuh burger di tangan Yunhyeong.

.

Suara deburan ombak masih membuat kedua anak adam yang duduk di taman kota canggung, Yunhyeong memainkan jari-jarinya, sementara Hoseok menggerogoti setiap kalimat di buku panduannya layaknya kutu. Dengan burger yang menyangkut dimulut, Yunhyeong melirik sebentar kearah Hoseok yang kehilangan selera membaca karena sengatan di bibirnya yang berbau ceri, bukan karena es krim yang tadi siang ia makan, tapi ini semua berkat Song yang menciumnya, bibir lembab itu meninggalkan jejak dan ada rasa berbeda di dalamnya. Lembut, memikat dan Hoseok ingin menyentuhnya berulangkali, menjilatnya, melumatnya, memasukan rongga Yuhyeong dengan lidah panjang-nya. Akal sehat memang tidak bisa diandalkan jika nafsu telah membuncah.

Kring... Kring, ponsel Hoseok berbunyi, jas yang di kenakan Hoseok telah terlampir di lengan dan hanya menyisakan kain satin hitam "Yeobseyo,mmm... ne... kamsahabnida" ekor mata Yunhyeong mengerling setelah ia mendengar suara lamat-lamat di ujung seberang. "Untukmu" Hoseok memberikan tiket pemberangkatan ke Seoul untuk 3 hari ke depan.

Yunhyeong menunduk, ia tidak selera mengunyah sisa burger, ia mengambil kertas kecil yang disodorkan Hoseok dengan jari lentiknya lalu membaca rinci yang terdapat disana.

Hoseok tersenyum kecil, Yunhyeong membulatkan matanya yang belo, ia melihat sebentar ke arah Hoseok dengan mulut terpukau tak percaya, lalu bangkit dari duduk tak sabaran dan menubruk tubuh Hoseok "Gomapda" kata Yunhyeong dengan senyum lebarnya, matanya mengeluarkan air mata bahagia. Dengan wajah imut nan cantiknya Yunhyeong melepaskan pelukannnya namun kedua lengannya masih merangkul bahu Hoseok.

"Yunhyeong-shi kurasa kau harus mengontrol emosimu" kata Hoseok dengan kedua telapak tangan yang masih menempel di pinggang ramping Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong jadi geragas melihat sekitar, ia baru menyadari bahwa kekuatannya muncul begitu saja tanpa disadari, mereka terbang diangkasa yang bertabur bintang. "Aku tidak terbiasa" kata Hoseok mencoba mengikuti arah pandang Yunhyeong "Kita ada di tengah laut sekarang. Aku tak ingin tenggelam seperti Icarus dan di kelilingi wanita bugil" Yunhyeong terkekeh geli mendengar pernyataan blak-blakan Hoseok.

.

"Taehyung menghilang" Seokjin dengan bintik keringat yang berkumpul di kening dan menetesi pelipisnya membuat semua penghuni rumah gempar, Jimin masih merunduk layu, punggungnya menyandar di tiang tangga. Donghyuk, Hanbin dan Yoongi merelaksasikan otot-otot yang menegang sambil menghembuskan nafas kasar.

Junhoe hanya bisa menggertakan gigi lalu berlalu, namun lengannya di tangkap oleh Jimin "Kita perlu bicara"

.

Angin menerpa setiap helai rambut Jimin, sore menjelang dan sebuah cerminan garis laut yang menampakan matahari terbenam menjadi nuansa indah di balkon kamar Junhoe.

Jimin mengingat kenangan terpuruknya pada saat kehilangan kucing kesayangannya yang telah ia rawat dari bayi. Kucing itu mati mengenaskan tertabrak motor selengean yang dikendarai manusia berandal musuh bebuyutan Jimin di sekolah. Jimin ingat ketika ia terus memohon agar kucingnya dihidupkan kembali, tapi sia-sia saja suara serak-nya tidak akan pernah di dengar lagi, bahkan air matanya yang terus menetes pada tubuh dingin kucing itu yang membiru tidak dirasakan sampai-sampai Jimin putus asa.

Jimin mengulas senyum miris "Kurasa aku akan menjadi pendampingmu, keunde... melihat situasimu yang sekarang ini telah memiliki seorang yang di cintai aku terpaksa harus perlahan mengerti, bahwa kehilangan sesuatu yang dikasihi bukanlah alasan untukku menghentikan waktu ataupun ingin meninggalkan dunia ini. Kehilangan sesuatu adalah cara Tuhan untuk menampakkan bukti kasih sayang yang kita pendam dan persoalan itu terjawab sudah" Jimin menghebuskan nafas kasar, ia memutar tubuhnya untuk langsung menghadap ke ruangan.

Setelah matahari tidak nampak di ufuk lagi dan langit semakin lama menggelap, hanya terlihat cipratan sinar orange marmalade di sekitar tempat matahari menenggelamkan dirinya. Junhoe masih berada di balkon dengan pagar besi yang membatasi, dengan semu ia melihat pergerakkan Jimin tanpa mengalihkan pandang ke langit malam indah yang terhiasi bintang yang bersinar terang.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar sekarang" yang Jimin utarakan ini cukup untuk penutup ucapan terakhirnya dengan Junhoe kali ini. Tapi Junhoe sepertinya enggan untuk melepas Jimin begitu saja, ia menarik siku Jimin dengan tangannya yang menggenggam erat lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga ia berhadapan dengan sang pujaan hatinya. Sekarang, tidak ada kata 'nanti' lagi di kamus Junhoe, sepertinya Jimin sudah salah kaprah tentang perilaku yang ditunjukannya dulu sebelum dirinya mengenal Jimin lebih dalam dan hal itu sangat disesalkannya.

000

"Hyung! Aku punya kejutan untukmu" Jungkook membuka pintu kamar Jimin, nafasnya tersendat-sendat karena sebelumya ia berlari, tapi keberadaan Jimin nihil, ia tidak tau lagi harus mencari dimana Hyungdeulnya itu yang hari-hari ini jarang sekali terlihat di dalam ruangan-nya. "Hyung padahal aku ingin memberi tau mu sebuah berita bahagia" Jungkook menutup kembali kamar Jimin yang begitu sepi, ia berjalan lunglai. Seketika saja ketika ia menegakkan kepalanya terlihat sosok Hanbin berada tak jauh darinya, Hanbin sedang membuka pintu kamar yang entah siapa penghuninya, Jungkook tidak tau itu. Jungkook sebenarnya merasa aneh melihat Hanbin yang sudah beberapa detik tidak juga masuk ke dalam ruangan yang gagang pintunya sudah ia pegang. Maka mau tak mau Jungkook segera menghampirinya dan hendak menanyainya tentang perihal tersebut.

Hanbin tengah memperhatikan dua sejoli yang baru saja mencapai klimaks kedewasaannya, ia tersenyum senang. Setelah puas melihat pemandangan indah yang baru saja ia saksikan, ia menutup pintunya perlahan agar suaranya teredam dan tidak menganggu sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menunjukkan kemesraannya setelah sekian lama.

"Sun... bae" Jungkook melirik Hanbin yang terkesiap kaget akibat wajah dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan Hanbin. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan apakah kau melihat Jimin Hyung-ku, aku mencari ke segala tempat yang sering di kunjunginya tapi tidak ada."

Sebelum menjawab Hanbin harus menenangkan jantungnya yang terus berdetak kencang terlebih dahulu sebelum pertahanannya jebol karena takut anak polos yang berada di hadapannya ini mengetahui apa yang terjadi di balik pintu. "Jungkook, bukankah kau seharusnya belajar sekarang?"

"Sunbae jangan mengganti topik yang telah aku susun beberapa detik yang lalu, jawab saja dulu pertanyaanku" Jungkook memajukan bibirnya, ia tak mau kalah dengan Hanbin yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku sedang mengecek apakah lampu di ruangan ini sudah menyala atau belum. Tentang Jimin-mu aku melihatnya keluar beberapa menit lalu" bohong Hanbin untuk segera mengurungkan niat Jungkook mencari Hyungdeul-nya, jika saja anak polos ini mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya, ia pasti hanya bisa menganga lebar melihat Hyungdeulnya yang sudah dewasa.

"Ah mengapa ia tidak mengajakku, aku butuh refreshing otak dan cuci mata" Jungkook menghentakkan kakinya gemas, ia berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Hanbin yang mulai tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan anak SMA kelas 1 yang maunya bolos terus.

000

Tangan kanan Junhoe telah berada di pipi Jimin yang mendingin karena udara diluar semakin minus, tangan kirinya ia taruh di pinggang Jimin yang sebelumnya di gunakan untuk menarik tubuh Jimin. Dengan keadaan mengadah karena tinggi Jimin yang tidak setara dengan Junhoe, bibir mereka saling menyentuh lembut hingga beberapa detik ke depan. Awalnya Jimin kaget tetapi ia pasrah begitu saja, mungkin karena hal ini sudah di tunggunya sejak lama, bisa jadi kejadian hari ini adalah untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia menyentuh seseorang yang amat dicintainya.

Jimin menunggu kehadiran Junhoe cukup lama, tapi tidak bisa menemuinya hingga usianya sekarang yang menginjak 95 tahun, Jimin keliaran di bumi yang sedikit demi sedikit mengalami revolusi. Waktu dulu Ia menggunakan hanbook tebal indah yang membalut tubuhnya dan sekarang hanya kaos tipis yang terpakai, ga sinkron juga sih kalo di jaman yang modern ini Jimin tidak masih bergaya ala kerajaan-kerajaan yang sudah punah.

Masa pertumbuhan para pengendali bisa dibilang berlangsung lama, misal untuk mencapai umur 1 tahun hidupnya, ia butuh 5 tahun mengembangkan jaringan di tubuhnya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang 95 tahun usia Junhoe dan Jimin, berapa usia mereka berdua yang sebenarnya jika di golongkan dalam siklus manusia, jika dihitung umur mereka sekarang sudah 19 tahun, usia dimana kegalau-an terus saja mengguncang hidup mereka, dan mereka sering kehilangan arah. Tapi tersesat adalah cara mereka untuk menemukan jalan.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **YEAY REFLECTION dinyatakan SELESAI, ^^**

 **Tapi tenang reader masih ada FIRST LOVE yang membuat Ue (-_-) pasang mimik lelah.**


End file.
